Only U
by Keyla Key
Summary: Ganti Summary : Masalah yang terus muncul di karenakan keluarga mereka tidak menyetujuinya. Membuat Taekwoon maupun Hakyeon harus mempertahankan cinta mereka. Namun, keegoisan masing-masing keluarga mereka membuat salah satu dari mereka mengharuskannya untuk pergi memjauhi satu sama lain. VIXX LEON OR NEO. Chap 10 END UP.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Diufuk utara(?) matahari mulai memancarkan sinar-nya, menerangi kota Seoul yang masih terlelap dalam tidur-nya. Sinar-nya masuk melalu jendela-jendela yang terbuka dan menyinari sebagian besar rumah yang ada disana.  
Membangunkan semua orang untuk memberitaukan-nya bahwa sekarang adalah hari baru tapi, dengan aktivitas yang sama setiap hari-nya.

Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat beberapa orang mulai bangun dari alam bawah sadar mereka untuk memulai aktivitas pagi-nya.

Namun, disebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, terdapat 2 insan yang memiliki gender yang sama masih terlelap didalam alam bawah sadar mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki kulit tan yang manis, bibir plum yang mengoda dan mata onyx yang dapat membuat siapa saja terperangkap hanya dengan memandangi. Dan yang satu-nya memiliki kulit putih seputih susu, bibir yang seksi dan mata hitam pekat yang memancarkan kehangatan

"Eungg..."

Terdengar suara dari salah satu dari mereka yang mulai terbangun dan membuka mata-nya. Namja berkulit tan tersenyum saat dilihat-nya namja berkulit putih yang sangat dicintai-nya kini berada didepan-nya. Tangan-nya terangkat dan mulai menelusuri setiap inci wajah yang sangat dicintai tersebut secara pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan namja berkulit putih tersebut setelah merasa cukup dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah sang kekasih.

Namja berkulit tan yang melengu tadi mengerakkan tubuh-nya sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang untuk melepaskan tangan namja berkulit putih yang sedang memeluk-nya saat ini. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum akhir-nya membangunkan sang kekasih yang sangat dicintai-nya 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Namja yang bernama Jung Taek Woon, yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut-nya. Sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata-nya saat dirasakan sebuah guncangan pelan yang sangat dikenali-nya tersebut.

"Woonnie-ah..." Panggil Namja tan tersebut menguncang pelan badan Taek Woon yang sering dipanggil-nya 'Woonnie' tersebut.

"Hmmm... Aku masih mengantuk Yeonnie-ah" jawab Taek Woon tanpa melihat mata seorang Namja yang dipanggil-nya 'Yeonnie'.

Cha Hak Yeon adalah namja tan yang dipanggil 'Yeonnie' oleh Taek Woon tersebut mempoutkan bibir-nya saat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Nanti kamu terlambat kekantor Woonnie-ah" Ucap Hak Yeon masih menguncang badan Taek Woon

"Sekali-sekali terlambat tidak apakan? Aku kan Presdir" Ucap Taek Woon dengan sedikit pertanyaan diawal.

"Aish, oleh karena diri-mu Presdir-lah kamu harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi karyawan-mu, Chagiya" Ucap Hak Yeon menambah kata 'Chagiya' diakhir kata-nya sambil bersandar disamping tempat Taek Woon tidur mengelus lembut rambut Taek Woon.

"Ya, baiklah-baiklah Yeonnie, kau cerewet sekali pagi ini hm?" Ucap Taek Woon bangun dari tidur-nya dan mencubit hidung Hak Yeon.

"Auh, sakit Woonnie" ucap Hak Yeon sedikit berteriak saat dirasakan sakit dihidung-nya.

Cup

"Mian, Ne?" Ucap Taek Woon setelah mengecup sebentar bibir Hak Yeon kemudian melesat pergi dari sana sebelum mendapatkan jitakkan dari Hak Yeon.

"YAK! AWAS KAU WOONNIE-AH" Teriak Hak Yeon dengan pipi merona-nya.

Jung Taek Woon sang kekasih dari Cha Hak Yeon yang sangat suka mengusili kekasih tercinta kini sedang tersenyum senang dengan aksi yang dilakukan tadi.

"Aku akan menunggu-mu di Meja makan" lanjut Hak Yeon kemudian melengang pergi dari sana menuju sang dapur. Karena dia tahu Taek Woon pasti sedang tersenyum senang didalam sana.

Walaupun Hak Yeon sering marah akan keusilan Taek Woon tapi, kemarahan-nya pasti tidak akan berlangsung lama karena Hak Yeon sangat mencintai kekasih-nya yang sangat usil tersebut.

Begitupun dengan Taek Woon, dia tidak bisa terlalu berlama-lama bermarahan dengan Hak Yeon. Dan juga dia tidak bisa terlalu lama berjauhan dengan Hak Yeon karena menurut-nya Hak Yeon adalah Candu dalam hidup-nya yang sangatlah berharga.

.

.  
30 menit lama-nya Taek Woon bergelung dalam aktifitas mandi dan berpakaian. Memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam dilengkapi dengan jas hitam yang membuat-nya tampak sempurna hari ini. Eh? Hari ini? Apakah hanya untuk hari ini? Tidak... Taek Woon memang sudah sempurna dari sana-nya. Memakai pakaian tersebut hanya menambahkan kesan keren-nya yang sudah keren menjadi sangat keren.

Taek Woon berjalan keluar kamar-nya dan berjalan kearah dapur dimana dilihat-nya sang kekasih sedang berkutat dengan masakan-nya yang terbilang lezat tersebut. Kaki-nya berjalan sendiri tanpa dia mengkomandokan-nya dan memeluk sang kekasih dari arah belakang. Membenamkan kepala-nya dipundak Hak Yeon dan memeluk pinggang yang sempat kaget dengan perbuatan sang kekasih hati.

"Woonnie-ah... Aku tidak bisa bergerak, jika kamu memelukku sangat erat seperti ini" ucap Hak Yeon sedikit merasa tergangu ketika acara masak-memasak-nya diganggu oleh Taek Woon. Walau sebenar-nya Hak Yeon sangat menyukai perlakuan Taek Woon yang seperti ini dan senyuman tipis nan manis tersebut tercipta diwajah-nya yang sangat manis ini berseri dengan sangat indah-nya. dan tentu saja Taek Woon juga tersenyum dibalik perlakuan-nya sambil memeluk Hak Yeon.

"Biarkan seperti ini saja, sebentar lagi" pinta Taek Woon seolah Hak Yeon akan pergi dari kehidupan-nya selama-nya bila dia melepaskan pelukkan-nya terhadap Hak Yeon.

Entah kenapa suasana hati-nya tiba-tiba saja berubah mengingat dia akan berada dikantor sampai jam 8 malam hari ini karena banyak-nya berkas yang harus ditandatanggani dan juga sebuah rapat yang diadakan jam 5 sore tersebut, membuat Taek Woon takut kekasih tercinta-nya ini akan menghilang begitu saja bagai angin yang berhembus menerpa diri-nya yang sangat lembut bagai awan yang akan ikut terbawa oleh angin.

~akkeumeun geureon nari itjanha Yunanhi niga deo bogo sipeun nal~

"Ada telepon" ucap Taek Woon melepaskan pelukkan-nya terhadap Hak Yeon dan menjauh dari sana.

Terdengar lagu yang sangat Taek Woon sukai dari benda persegi empat berwarna putih yang berada didalam saku celana yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan sang jas dengan berat hati Taek Woon melepaskan kegiatan memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang padahal hari ini dia ingin sedikit bermanja-manja dengan Hak Yeon.

~Deoneun byeonmyeonghal su eobseo I am fall in love, Like a boy in love Sigani galsurok ge iseongeun sarajyeo~

Alunan lagu tersebut terus terdengar, Taek Woon menatap nama yang tertera disana dengan perasaan jengga, bagaimana tidak nama 'Eomma'-nya tertera jelas di HandPhone-nya yang putih tersebut. Dia sangat tidak menyukai Eomma-nya yang selalu saja menggangu kehidupan-nya dengan menjodohkan dengan Yeoja lain tanpa pemberitahuan dan diskusi dengan-nya terlebih dahulu. padahal Taek Woon sudah mempunyai Hak Yeon tapi, entah kenapa Eomma-nya sangat tidak menyukai Hak Yeon barang sedikitpun dan itu membuat Taek Woon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Eomma-nya bisa menerima Hak Yeon sebagai NamjaChingu-nya dan juga pendamping hidup-nya.

"Yeobeoseo Eomma? Wae?" Tanya Taek Woon "..."  
"Baiklah, aku tidak berjanji akan datang" jawab Taek Woon "..."  
"Nde, arraseo. sudah kukatakan bukan? aku tidak berjanji akan datang Eomma, kalau begitu Annyeong" ucap Taek Woon akhir-nya menutup telepon tersebut.

"Siapa Woonnie-ah?" Tanya Hak Yeon yang baru tiba dibelakang-nya

"Tadi Eomma, menyuruhku datang kerumah. Ada pertemuan keluarga" ucap Taek Woon menjelaskan, untung saja Taek Woon kita ini tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung kalau orang biasa pasti sudah berteriak kaget bukan?.

'Apalagi yang Eomma rencanakan?' Batin Taek Woon dengan pose yang membuat Hak Yeon bertanya-tanya .

.

.

Taek Woon POV .

.  
Hai, namaku Jung Taek Woon dan kalian sudah pasti mengenal NamjaChingu-ku ini dia adalah Cha Hak Yeon, aku sangat menyayangi-nya lebih dari Bumonim-ku. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah mengisi hari-hari ku dengan senyuman dari bibir merah-nya yang menjadi candu-ku setiap kami bersama dan suara khas-nya yang lembut tersebut. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada-nya, dari sifat-nya, cara dia menatapku, cara dia tersenyum, mempoutkan bibir-nya saat aku tidak mendengar-nya dan tentu saja rasa masakan-nya yang menurutku sangat lezat (garang) lebih lezat daripada masakan yang dimasakan Eomma dan para Maid.

Entah kenapa Eomma ku paling tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Hak Yeon apalagi dekat dengan belahan hati-ku ini. Eomma selalu saja mencari alasan-alasan yang membuat-ku muak dan ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini dengan Hak Yeon yang jauh sekali dan tidak dapat ditemukan oleh Bumonim-ku. Aku sangat stress dengan semua rencana Eomma yang selalu saja menjodohkanku dengan anak teman-teman sekolah, kuliah-nya dan banyak lagi teman-nya yang diluar negeri dan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku menolak perjodohan itu dan Eomma masih bersikeras ingin menjodohkan-ku dengan anak teman-nya yang menurutku mereka semua matre. Tidak dengan Hak Yeonnie-ku dia sangat jarang berbelanja dan tidak matre seperti para Yeoja-yeoja itu.

Sudah 5 tahun lama-nya aku mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Hak Yeon, Belahan hati-ku, kekasih hati-ku, separuh hidup-ku dan aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan-nya hanya sampai maut memisahkan kita.

Bolehkah aku sedikit bercerita tentang awal aku bertemu dengan Hak Yeon? Seperti-nya iya. Saat itu, Aku bertemu dengan-nya disaat kami masih dimasa-masa sekolah. Dia, Cha Hak Yeon adalah murid terpintar saat itu yang selalu dipuji dan eluh-eluhkan nama-nya oleh para guru dan saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan-nya begitupun dengan para murid yang lain dan aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang sedang digosipin oleh mereka (para guru). Yang aku tahu dia sangat misterius dan tidak ada yang pernah melihat rupa wajah-nya. Hingga suatu hari lebih tepat-nya hari dimana semua siswa dan siswi sudah pulang hingga hanya aku saja yang waktu itu masih berada dihalaman sekolah, aku bertemu dengan-nya dibawah sebuah pohon rindang. Awal-nya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan-ku hingga kaki-ku mendekat kearah-nya dan tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah rating pohon, membuat diri-nya berpaling dengan cepat dari sang pohon rindang yang sedang dia pandangi. jarak kami hanya beberapa langkah saja sehingga aku dapat melihat kearah mata-nya. Ya, Mata kami bertemu, mata hitam-ku bertemu dengan mata onyx-nya yang sangat misterius didalam sana.

Entah siapa yang memutuskan kontak mata itu, tapi, seperti-nya dia karena tanpa aku sadari dia sudah tidak ada dihadapan-ku dan cerita cinta-ku yang penuh dengan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta-nya dimulai dari sana hingga sekarang aku berpacaran dengan-nya. Tapi, sudah 5 tahun bersama aku masih merasakan sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui tentang Hak Yeon dan itu masih sangat misteri bagiku. Misteri yang sangat besar. Tapi, seperti-nya bukan hanya aku yang merasakan misteri itu, apakah kalian juga merasakan-nya?.

.

Taek Woon POV END .

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Fanfic ketiga. Want Review?

review at mianhaeyo, yeonnie-ah :

For: Bbangssang Anda bisa memanggil saya Key, asal tidak memanggil pake nama author atau mimin. Karena itu bukan nama saya ^^ terimakasih sudah bertanya dan mereview ^^

For: StanniYuriska (ma'af bila salah)  
Akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih sudah mereview dan menyemagati ^^

For: Zahra Akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih sudah mereview. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

.

.  
Happy Reading!

.

Seperti biasa diruang makan selalu saja terisi dengan canda tawa kedua-nya. Hingga acara makan mereka selesai. Hak Yeon mengantar sang kekasih sampai kedepan pintu apartemen yang mereka tempati. Saling berhadapan didepan sana dan saling mengubar senyuman.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ne?" Ucap Taek Woon menatap mata onyx kesukaan-nya.  
"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Woonie-ah" jawab Hak Yeon dengan senyuman manis-nya.  
"Jaga rumah dengan baik, aku pergi. Anyyeong" ucap Taek Woon kemudian mengecup kilat kening Hak Yeon dan itu semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka melakukan-nya setiap hari sejak 5 tahun terakhir mereka hidup bersama.

Blam

Selesai dengan kegiatan pagi mereka, hinggga pintu tertutup. Hak Yeon masih berdiri disana.

"Semoga kau nikmati hari-mu Woonie-ah" ucap Hak Yeon masih dengan senyum tersebut.

setelah-nya Hak Yeon kembali menuju dapur mencuci semua peralatan makan yang dipakai-nya bersama Taek Woon dan bergegas menganti baju-nya dengan baju kaos-nya yang biasa ia pakai dan menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenal-nya, hingga suara orang diseberang terdengar.

"Yeobeseoyeo... Hyung?" Jawab seseorang diseberang.  
"Ne, aku langsung saja. Aku ingin kau terus berada disamping-nya terus. Bisakan?" Tanya Hak Yeon "Apa yang tidak bisa untuk Hyung-ku?" Jawab orang diseberang.  
"Gomawo Ne? Anyyeong" Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum mendengar jawaban orang diseberang sana.  
"Cheonma Hyung. Anyyeong" jawab orang diseberang lagi.

.

.  
"Annyyeong, Sajangnim"  
"Pagi, Sajangnim"

Sapaan demi sapaan mulai terdengar ketika Jung Taek Woon a.k.a Leo sedang berjalan memasuki kantor-nya yang luas. Tidak lupa Taek Woon juga memberikan mereka senyuman sebagai balasan sapaan dari mereka yang menyapa-nya. Senyum yang dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh dibuat-nya.

Jung Taek Woon dikenal sebagai Presdir yang sangat disegani semua rekan bisnis-nya. Karena dia terkenal dengan keramah-tamahan-nya dalam menanggapi sebuah ide maupun gagasan yang diberikan karyawan maupun rekan bisnis-nya didalam maupun yang diluar korea. Jung Taek Woon sang pembisnis sukses diusia-nya yg menginjak 23 tahun kini sudah sukses sebagai presdir muda dan disukai banyak kalangan papan atas.

Banyak dari mereka ingin menjodohkan Taek Woon dengan anak gadis mereka namun, sebelum mereka memperkenalkan putry-nya dengan cepat, halus dan lembut tidak lupa dengan Gentle-nya Taek Woon menolak ajakkan perkenalan-nya dengan anak relasi bisnis-nya.

Walaupun begitu mereka (para relasi bisnis) tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak mereka menikahkan anak mereka kepada Taek Woon karena menurut mereka pilihan akan pendamping hidup itu memang harus dipilih secara cermat dan juga harus dipilih langsung oleh Taek Woon sendiri.

"Annyyeonghaseyeo, Sajangnim" ucap Seketaris-nya Kim Won Shik membungkuk melihat Taek Woon berjalan ke arah ruangan sontak Won Shik sang seketaris berdiri dan memberi salam pada Taek Woon dan ditanggapi Taek Woon dengan senyuman.

"Oh, iya. Won Shik-ssi apa jadwal-ku hari ini?" Tanya Taek Woon berhenti didepan meja-nya.

"Jadwal anda hari ini, hanya sedikit Sajangnim. Hari ini setelah menandatangani beberapa kontrak dengan relasi bisnis, anda ada janji makan siang bersama dengan Presdir Im dari perusahan Mine Corp. Dan rapat antar relasi bisnis jam 3 sore ini. Itu saja Sajangnim" Ucap Won Shik mengakhiri info jadwal Taek Woon untuk hari ini. Menutup buku kecil yang dipegang-nya dan selalu ada disaku-nya.

"Jam 3? Bukankah rapat itu jam 5?" Ucap Taek Woon bingung.

"Nde, memang benar jam 5 Sajangnim, tapi, karena permintaan 2 perusahan dari As dan japan, rapat dimajukan menjadi jam 3 sore" jawab Won Shik memberitahukan perihal pergantian jam rapat.

"Oh, kembali ke tugas-mu Won Shik-ssi" ucap Taek Woon mengerti dengan jawaban Won Shik kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangannya.

.

Sementara Hak Yeon sedang membersihkan apartemen-nya tidak lama kemudian acara bersih-bersih-nya selesai dan digantikan dengan acara berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat yang sudah sering disinggahi-nya untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sebelum pergi Hak Yeon sempat mengganti pakaian-nya dengan baju kaos V-neck-nya dan celana jeans ketat kesukaan-nya. Hari ini dia berencana membuat bulgogi dan juga japchae.

Hak Yeon berjalan menuju tempat daging dan juga tempat sayur tidak lupa dia juga menggambil beberapa buah-buahan selama berjalan kesana-kemari dengan troli-nya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pundak-nya, sontak Hak Yeon terkejut akan berteriak jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan dia rindukan memasuki indra pendengaran-nya.

"Hak Yeon Hyung..." ucap seseorang yang memiliki hidung mancung dan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan-nya.

"Jae Hwan-ah... kau membuat-ku terkejut" ucap Hak Yeon mengelus dada-nya.

"kau tidak berubah Hyung dan kebiasaan-mu terkejut juga masih ada" ucap Jae Hwan memperhatikan Hak Yeon dari atas sampai bawah.

"kau juga, Jae Hwan-ah tidak berubah masih seperti dulu" ucap Hak Yeon

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita bicara didepan kafe seberang sana" lanjut Hak Yeon mengitruksi mereka untuk pindah.

"baiklah, tidak enak juga berdiri disini sambil berbicara. Nanti dikira kita ajumma-ajumma tukang gosip. Ayo, Hyung cepat kesana" ucap Jae Hwan menarik tangan Hak Yeon.

'dia tidak berubah sama sekali, sejak hari itu 'batin Hak Yeon tersenyum

"ah, Tunggu Jae Hwan, Hyung harus membayar ini dulu" ucap Hak Yeon menahan tangan-nya karena teringat dengan belanjaan-nya didalam troli.

"baiklah, Hyung. Aku tunggu disana yah" Ucap Jae Hwan berjalan mendahului-nya menuju sang kafe.

10 menit kemudian Hak Yeon selesai membayar semua kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan berjalan menuju kafe yang ada diseberang untuk menemui Jae Hwan.

Diedarkan-nya pandangannya mencari Jae Hwan saat diri-nya memasuki kafe tersebut dan kembali tersenyum saat dilihat-nya Jae Hwan duduk dipojokkan sambil melambaikan tangan-nya kearah Hak Yeon.

Selama hampir 2 jam mereka masuk kedalam obrolan kecil yang membuat mereka tertawa higga Hak Yeon harus mengakhiri pertemuan mereka saat dilihat-nya jam yang berdiam diri ditangan-nya.

"seperti-nya hyung harus pulang sekarang Jae Hwan-ah. Annyyeong" ucap Hak Yeon kemudian berdiri dikuti Jae Hwan yang ikut berdiri.

"baiklah, Hyung sampai jumpa lagi. Annyyeong" ucap Jae Hwan setelah-nya kembali duduk ditempat-nya

"kau sudah berubah Hyung, kau sudah tidak memanggil-ku Hwannie lagi. Apa karena orang itu Hyung?" gumam Jae Hwan bertanya.

.

Dari waktu ke waktu, Taek Woon lalui hari-nya sesuai dengan jadwal yang diinfokan Won Shik sang seketaris yang sudah bekerja ditempat-nya 3 tahun terakhir. Selama itu juga Taek Woon menjalanakannya hingga jalan-nya rapat pun tidak terasa sudah berakhir dengan sangat cepat.

Dan kini Taek Woon sedang berjalan dari koridor menuju ruangannya ditemani oleh sang seketaris. Memasuki sang ruangan yang khas akan ketentraman seperti diri-nya tersebut.

"aku ingin laporan rapat tadi diserahkan pada-ku besok" ucap Taek Woon mendudukkan diri-nya dikursi kebesaran-nya.

"Nde, baiklah Sajangnim. Apakah tidak ada lagi Sajangnim?" Ucap Won Shik berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Taek Woon.

"Tidak ada" jawab Taek Woon

"kalau begitu saya akan keluar Sanangnim. Permisi" lanjut Won Shik membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Taek Woon.

Taek Woon POV (Again)

Haah... hari ini sungguh melelahkan walau jadwal-nya sangat sedikit. Aku rasa inilah resiko-nya menjadi seorang Presdir diusia-ku yang sangat mudah.

~akkeumeun geureon nari itjanha Yunanhi niga deo bogo sipeun nal~

Baru saja aku menikmati waktu santai-ku, sebuah lagu yang sangat kusukai berdering dan masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku. Dengan cepat kurogoh saku celana-ku dan kalian tahu siapa yang menelepon? Haah... kalian benar itu Eomma.

"Yeobeoseo Eomma? Wae?" Tanya ku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"baiklah, aku akan datang."

"sudah selesai, baru saja"

"nde, Annyyeong. Eomma"

Menelepon hanya untuk memberitahukanku harus pulang kerumah hari ini. Haiz, dan aku belum memberitahu Hak Yeon tentang ini. Baiklah aku akan menelepon-nya sekalian melepas rindu-ku pada-nya. Ku tekan nomor yang sudah sangat kuhafal tersebut, hingga kudengar sebuah suara wanita bukan-nya suara milik Yeonnie-ku

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan..." itulah yang dikumandangkannya

Tut

Kumatikan ternyata itu suara operator, haiz, Yeonnie-ah kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku? Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada-nya?. Apakah dia kecelakaan? Haiz... tidak... Taek Woon jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Hak Yeon. Pikirkan saja dia baik-baik saja. Yah, benar. Hak Yeon baik-baik saja. Kutenangkan pikiranku dan mulai sedikit beristrahat setelah menyetel alarm pada handphone-ku.

Taek Woon POV End

Hanya terdengar suara jam yang terus bergerak disana karena sang pemilik ruangan sedang terlelap masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar-nya. Namun, bukan jam nama-nya jika tidak terasa cepat dan terasa lambat jika dilalui saat tertidur maupun saat sadar.

Tidak lama kemudian alarm yang disetel oleh Taek Woon berbunyi dianggka 6.30 dan bagaimana pun juga Taek Woon harus bangun, merapikan diri-nya dan berjalan ke mobil-nya yang diletakkan dibasement perusahan. Taek Woon melesatkan mobil-nya dijalan beraspal Seoul yang sudah sangat familiar untuk-nya. Sekitar 15 menit Taek Woon sudah sampai dirumah-nya karena jalanan tadi cukup sepi jadi, Taek Woon dengan leluasa menjalankan mobil-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan disinilah sekarang dia berada didalam rumah-nya dan menuju meja makan keluarga dimana dapat dilihat-nya 3 orang asing duduk berseberangan dengan dimana Eomma duduk

"aku pulang Eomma" ucap Taek Woon mendudukkan diri-nya disamping sang Eomma.

"selamat datang Taek Woon. Oh, iya perkenalkan mereka Mr, dan Mrs, kang dan ini putry-nya Kang Yoo Ra" ucap Eomma-nya memperkenalkan mereka. Sedangkan gadis yang dikenalkan pada-nya hanya tersenyum-senyum malu

"salam kenal Ajuhssi dan Ajumma Kang dan juga Kang Yoo Ra-ssi" ucap Taek Woon kembali berdiri

"perkenalkan nama saya Jung Taek Woon, senang berkenalan dengan anda sekalian" lanjut Taek Woon sedikit tersenyum.

"anak yang sangat sopan" ucap Mr. Kang memuji Taek Woon "sangat cocok menjadi menantu, iyakan Yeobo?" ucap Mrs. Kang

Mendengar kata 'menantu' sontak Taek Woon menatap Eomma dan Appa yang terdian sejak awal.

"apa maksud-nya ini?" tanya Taek Woon to do point.

"kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kang Yoo Ra atas keinginan Eomma-mu" jawab Sang Appa to do point juga dan tidak ingin menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenar-nya.

BRAK!

Mendengar-nya sontak semua orang disana, menatap Taek Woon tidak percaya padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu keluarga kang memuji kesopanan Taek Woon.

"Eomma!, sudah aku bilang, aku sudah mempunyai Yeonnie dan aku hanya akan menikah dengan-nya" ucap Taek Woon berdiri dari duduk-nya hendak pergi dari sana.

"Eomma, tidak menyetujui kau menikah dengan Gay seperti-nya" Ucap Eomma-nya balas berdiri dan berteriak pada sang anak, sontak saja membuat Taek Woon terdiam dan kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Gay? Eomma mengatakan-nya Gay, kalau begitu anak Eomma ini juga GAY" ucap Taek Woon menekankan kata 'gay' diakhir dan kemudian melengang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan mereka yang tecenggang dengan berita yang mereka dengar.

.

Sementara Hak Yeon sedang gelisah dibuat-nya pasal-nya sudah jam 11 malam Taek Woon belum pulang dari kantor. Hak Yeon bolak-balik gelisah diapartemen-nya dan kemudian melihat kearah meja makan dengan makanan masih utuh dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Namun, tidak lama kemudian pintu apartemen-nya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Taek Woon yang masuk dengan baju acak-acakkan jauh dari kata rapi dan dari cara jalan-nya kelihatan sekali kalau Taek Woon mabuk. Hak Yeon yang melihat-nya sontak melebarkan mata-nya dan langsung tersadarkan dan segera membantu Taek Woon berjalan.

"astaga Woonie-ah apa yang terjadi pada-mu?" tanya Hak Yeon tidak percaya Taek Woon bisa pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Hak Yeon membawa-nya masuk ke kamar mereka dan meletakkan-nya ditempat tidur secara hati-hati, menarik selimut sampai dada dan berniat keluar dari kamar.

GRAP

Namun, tangan-nya ditahan oleh Taek Woon dan Hak Yeon langsung berbalik dan menatap mata Taek Woon yang membalas dengan menatap-nya dengan tajam.

BRUK!

"aku menggingikan-mu Yeonnie-ah"

.

.  
TBC

Neomu Gomawo sudah mereview...

||| STANNYuriska ||| Bbsangssang ||| Kim Eun Seob Eon ||| Leonluv ||| Cici |||

Want Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Happy Reading .

.

.  
.

"Aku menginginkannya Appa." Ucap seorang gadis bergelayut manja pada seseorang yang dipanggil-nya Appa tersebut.

" Tapi, dia gay. Chagi. Kau kan bisa memilih yang lain." ucap Appa-nya membela lembut kepala sang Aegya

" Tapi, aku hanya mau dia... Appa..." Ucap sang gadis kembali bermanja-ria pada sang Appa sambil mempoutkan bibir-nya memberikan kesan imut (walau sebenar-nya tidak imut) kepada sang Appa sambil memainkan tangannya didada sang Appa.

"Baiklah... Apa yang tidak untuk putry Appa yang Cantik ini hem?" Ucap sang Appa membuat senyuman sang aegya berkembang lebar.

"Aku sayang Appa" ucap sang gadis girang mencium pipi Appa-nya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sepi dan sunyi kini sedang menyelimuti ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Mereka (Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon) masih terdiam dalam kesunyian yang melanda mereka. Hak Yeon maupun Taek Woon seperti-nya lebih senang bergumul dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Yang satu menatap kosong seseorang didepan-nya dan yang satu-nya lagi menundukkan kepala-nya sambil meremas rambut-nya. Sehingga tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan duluan diantara mereka. Semakin membuat suasana canggung diantara kedua-nya.

"Woonie-ah..." Panggil Hak Yeon mulai membuka suara-nya.

"Ya?" Jawab Taek Woon mengangkat kepala-nya menatap mata onyx yang sangat disukai-nya. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Tapi, Taek Woon dapat melihat gurat kekecewaan yang mendalam untuk diri-nya.

"Wae?" Tanya Hak Yeon lirih masih tetap memandang Taek Woon namun masih dapat didengar oleh Taek Woon.

"Wae? Apa?" Tanya Taek Woon balik kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan-nya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada-ku? Bahwa kita akan melakukan-nya setelah menikah? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Hak Yeon menatap kecewa Taek Woon dengan berlinangan airmata. Entah sejak kapan airmata sudah membasahi pipi-nya.

Taek Woon terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Melihat sang kekasih menangis dan memandang diri-nya kecewa entah kenapa Taek Woon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada Hak Yeon. Bingung sedang menguasai pikiran-nya.

"Yeonnie-ah... Aku..." Ucapan Taek Woon tertahan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk berbicara.

"Nan mianhaeyo... Aku tahu kau saat ini kecewa padaku" ucap Taek Woon kembali menundukkan kepala-nya menghindari tatapan Hak Yeon

Namun, Kembali Taek Woon mengangkat kepala-nya mata-nya memandang Hak Yeon yang juga masih menatap-nya tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari sana.

"Aku... Saat itu se..."

TING TONG...

Suara bel membuat suasana yang tadi-nya sepi, sunyi dan canggung dan tentu saja perkataan Taek Woon jadi terpotong membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari saling pandang menjadi kearah pintu yang bel-nya berbunyi nyaring tersebut.

" ... Biar aku yang buka" ucap Taek Woon berdiri dari duduknya menuju sang pintu.

Sebelum-nya dilihat-nya dulu pada intercom yang terpasang dipintu-nya namun, yang terlihat hanyalah bagian belakang seorang yeoja. Karena penasaran dibukakannya pintu untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yeoja tersebut. Namun... Yeoja itu berbalik menghadap diri-nya.

Cklek

"Kau..."

"Oppa..."

.

.

.

.

Hak Yeon POV

Hari kemarin dan hari ini mungkin bukanlah hari keberuntunganku. Lihat saja bagaimana bisa Taek Woon mengincari janji yang dibuat-nya 4 tahun yang lalu? Dan setelah sekian lama berpacaran dengannya kenapa ia mengincari-nya sekarang? Wae?.

Bukankah dia sendiri yang berjanji padaku juga bahwa hanya aku yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup-nya? Wae?

" Sudahlah Hyung... Jangan melamun terus... Ngak baik untuk-mu memikirkan-nya terus, kau juga butuh istrahat" Ucap Jae Hwan mendudukkan diri-nya disampingku

Yah.. Saat ini aku berada diapartemen Hwannie-ah setelah menabrak-nya secara tidak sengaja dijalanan bercucuran airmata dan tentu saja membuat Hwannie menjadi panik.

"Tapi... Hwannie-ah, bagaimana Hyung tidak memikirkannya? Yeoja itu bilang dia 'tunangan' Woonnie-ah" jawabku dengan wajah yang sangat lesu.

Yah... Yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja datang, dan mengatakan Woonnie-ku adalah tunangannya dan lebih menyakitkannya lagi Woonnie tidak membantah ucapan-nya. Sedikitpun.

"Hyung... Apakah Hyung sudah mendengar cerita dari Taek Woon Hyung? Belum kan? Jadi, jangan dulu mempercayai perkataan Yeoja itu. Mungkin saja Yeoja itu hanya berbohong" Ucap Jae Hwan mengelus punggung Hak Yeon.

Yah... Mungkin saja dia bisa berbohong. namun, hati-ku mengatakan dia tidak berbohong dan aku begitu saja mempercayai-nya.

"Tapi... Hwannie-ah, Yeoja itu sangat cantik, putih, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Bagaimana tidak Hyung memikirkannya..." Ucap-ku mengantungkan kalimat-ku saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut hati-ku tentu saja sakit mengucapkan-nya.

"Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Yeoja itu benar ada-nya." lanjut-nya lagi menunduk sedih.

Yah, aku memilih mempercayai-nya tidak mungkinkan dia berbohong tentang pertunangan-nya dengan Woonnie.

aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar kebohongan dari siapapun. Biarkan aku egois untuk saat ini dan memilih untuk mempercayai yang sudah terjadi dihadapanku sendiri.

'Karena Yeoja itu Woonnie tidak mengejar-ku kan?' batin-ku bertanya pada hati-ku sendiri.

Entah mengapa mengingat-nya membuat hati-ku kembali merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

Hak Yeon POV End.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil dengan warna hitam mengkilap-nya melesat dijalanan yang dipenuhi dengan kendaraan yang hampir sama dengannya menuju kediaman Jung dan setelah sampai pagar rumah-nya terbuka otomatis dengan cepat-nya mobil tersebut sudah terpakirkan didepan rumah-nya kediaman jung. Seorang namja tinggi turun dari dalam mobil tersebut dan melesatkan kaki-nya memasuki kediaman jung.

Brak!

"Eomma! Eomma!" Teriak Taek Woon memanggil Eomma-nya.

Sontak semua orang yang berada didalan rumah berlari berbaris kedepan menyambut sang tuan muda tersebut. Dan tentu saja seseorang yang dipanggil Eomma juga langsung melesat jalan sedikit berlari ketika mendengar diri-nya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aigoo, Taek Woonie, kenapa pulang marah-marah eoh?" Tanya Mr. Jung tersenyum sumringan melihat Taek Woon hendak memeluk-nya

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, Eomma. Jelaskan padaku apa maksud-nya ini?" Ucap Taek Woon sedikit geram memperhatikan sang Eomma yang menggangap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tersebut.

Meliha anak-nya seperti itu, raut sumringan-nya menghilang seketika dan keinginannya memeluk sang anak terurungkan.

"Wae? Minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Kang Yoo Ra" jawab Mrs. Jung lantang membuat Taek Woon berkilat marah.

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan-nya. Bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kusukai tidak akan!." Jawab Taek Woon tak kalah sengit.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Hak Yeon. Titik!" Lanjut-nya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggal sang Eomma yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama-nya.

.

.

.

.

Taek Woon POV

Kenapa masalah ini menjadi semakin pelik? Aku harus menjelaskan-nya kepada Hak Yeon. Ini salah paham, aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan yeoja seperti-nya. Yang ku cintai hanyalah Yeonnie-ah.

'Yeonnie-ah, ku mohon jangan mempercayai perkataan yeoja itu' batin-ku

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ku lesatkan mobilku menuju apartemen kami berharap Yeonnie-ku berada disana.

20 menit aku sudah sampai disana padahal biasa-nya menyampai 40 menitan. Dengan cepat aku berlari menekan tombol lift menekan angka 5 setelah sampai aku berlari ke kamar yang bertuliskan angka 24 angka itu adalah tanggal jadian kami dibulan mey.

Kumasukkan kode angka yang tentu saja adalah tanggal jadian kami, dan dengan cepat memasuki apartemen kami, alangkah terkejut-nya diriku. Yang kudapati bukan Yeonnie-ku namun seorang Yeoja yang sudah memperburuk hubunganku dengan Yeonnie.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya-ku kaget.

"Tentu saja menunggu oppa pulang" jawab Kang Yoo ra

"Oppa? Cih. Dasar yeoja perusak hubungan orang, keluar kau dari sini" ucap pada-nya menunjuk pintu keluar.

Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan inisiatif sendiri ku tarik diri-nya menuju pintu keluar hendak membuka pintu tapi, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan sebelum aku membuka-nya. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang sedang ku cari namun, seditik kemudia aku merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang ku ketahu bernama bibir menepel sempurna dimilikku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yeoja didepanku ini. Apalagi dia menciumku didepan Yeonnie. Kulihat Yeonnie berlari keluar meninggalkanku dengan Yoo Ra-ssi disini.

Tunggu...

Menciumku? Didepan Yeonnie? Astaga.. Apalagi sekarang?. Ku dorong Yeoja didepan-ku hingga dia terjatuh menatap-ku tidak percaya.

"YEONNIE, TUNGGU!" Teriakku saat melihat-nya kembali berlari menjauhi-ku. Yeoja sialan. Kenapa dia melakukannya. Sial umpat-ku.

"Kau...!"Tunjukku pada-nya.

"Jangan harap aku akan bertunangan dengan Yeoja licik seperti diri-mu." Ucap-ku kemudian berlari mengejar Yeonnie

Ku harap Yeonnie masih berada disekitar apartemen ini.

"Haah... Haah... Shit!" Umpat-ku

Sial, kemana pergi-nya Yeonnie? Kenapa lari-nya cepat sekali...

"Arrgggg..."

Taek Woon POV End

.

.

.  
.

Taek Woon terus mencari Hak Yeon diseluruh tempat yang sering dikunjungin Hak Yeon termasuk rumah teman-temannya. Kenapa Taek Woon tidak mencari-nya dirumah bumonim Hak Yeon? Itu karena Taek Woon tidak tahu dimana rumah bumonim Hak Yeon. Yang dia tahu, Hak Yeon sudah tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen mewah sejak SMA. Yah... Salah satu bagian Apartemen itu tersebut adalah milik Hak Yeon. Itulah yang Taek Woon ketahui.

Sementara Hak Yeon sendiri, berada dirumah salah satu dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangi-nya.

"Hiks... Hwannie-ah... Wae? Hiks... Kenapa dia melakukannya hiks.. didepan mata-ku" ucap Hak Yeon didalam pelukkan Jae Hwan.

"Sudahlah Hyung jangan menangis terus... Mungkin Taek Woon Hyung punya alasan-nya melakukan itu." Ucap Jae Hwan menenangkannya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hak Yeon begitu terus hingga dia tidak lagi mendengar suara isakan dari Hak Yeon.

"Hyung?" Tanya Jae Hwan bingung saat tidak disahutin sama Hak Yeon

"Oalah... Sudah tidur ternyata" lanjut Jae Hwan saat memastikan Hak Yeon yang berada didalam dekapannya.

Selang beberapa menit Jae Hwan mengendong Hak Yeon dipunggung-nya dan membaringkan Hak Yeon ditempat tidur-nya dan menyelimuti-nya sebatas dada.

'Kenapa diri-mu selalu tersakiti Hyung? Dulu kau juga tersakiti seperti ini' batin Jae Hwan menatap sendu Hak Yeon yang tertidur dengan berlinangan airmata.

Entah inisiatif darimana tangan bergerak menhapus jejak airmata dipipi Hak Yeon. Kemudia melangkah pergi darisana memasuki kamar disamping-nya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe... Update lagi... Jangan bosan yah dengan cerita saya tentang 'Only U'

Terimakasih sudah mereview dan sedikit balasan untuk yang review :D

||| STANNYyuriska : masih baik" saja koq... Tapi, kalau ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu akan menjadi... Sedikit... Apa yah?||| Leonluv : bingung dibagian mana-nya Chingu? Dan untuk panjang-nya tergantung berjalannya alur :D mian ne? |||

Want Review again?

~Key~ 


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Happy Reading .

.

.  
.

"Apa kau mengetahui identitas Cha Hak Yeon sebenarnya?" Tanya Taek Woon pada detektif bayarannya.

"Mian, Tuan muda Jung, kami tidak bisa mengetahui identittas-nya. Seperti yang anda ketahui, ada seseorang yang menghalangi kami untuk mengetahui kebenarannya"  
Ucap detektif Min

"Begitukah?, baiklah kau boleh pergi dan jangan lupa laporkan padaku tentang perkembangannya walau sedikitpun" Ucap Taek Woon.

"Baik, saya permisi keluar" ucap detektif Min keluar

"Ya... " Jawab Taek Woon dilangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kaca besar disampingnya yang memperlihatkan indah kota Seoul jika dilihat dari atas.

'Sebenarnya kau siapa Yeonnie-ah... Kau seperti sebuah kertas putih yang tidak memiliki goresan disana.' batin Taek Woon

.

.

.

'Aku ingin kau menjauhi anak-ku.'

'Dia akan menikah dengan Kang Yoo Ra'

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang dikepala Hak Yeon. Haruskah dia menjauhi Taek Woon yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama 5 tahun terakhir? Haruskah dia melepaskan Taek Woon demi Yeoja yang terlihat 2 tahun lebih muda dari diri-nya dan Taek Woon?.

Ini pilihan yang sulit bagi Hak Yeon ketika hati-nya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya, kini datang permasalahan baru.

Akankah Alur kehidupan ini memberitahukannya pilihan yang tepat? Mempertahankannya atau melepaskannya? Hak Yeon tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, diri-nya sedang dilanda kebingungan.

Padahal baru 7 jam yang lalu dia berbaikkan dengan Taek Woon dan kini setelah hati-nya kembali tenang, Mrs. Jung datang menemui-nya hanya untuk mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu, membuat hati-nya kembali gelisah.

Dia sendiri bingung, apakah Taek Woon akan meninggalkannya? Dan menikah dengan Yeoja yang bernama 'Kang Yoo Ra' itu dan membuat hatinya bertambah sakit?

Pilihan yang paling sulit tercetak pada dirinya sendiri. Akankah dirinya meninggalkan Taek Woon? Demi kebahagiannya? Dan melepaskan kebahagiannya sendiri? Masih tanda tanya besar untuk Hak Yeon.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan Taek Woon. Kalaupun waktu memaksa-nya melepaskan Taek Woon. Dia akan memikirkannya kembali nanti.

Hak Yeon bangkit dari duduknya melangkahkan kaki-nya kekamarnya dan Taek Woon membuka lemari-nya dan mengeluarkan baju serba hitam kesukaannya.

Menganti pakaiannya dan sedikit tersenyum. Karena sekarang adalah jam makan siang Hak Yeon bermaksud mengajak Taek Woon untuk makan siang diluar.

Dengan senyum yang berkembang atas ide-nya tersebut. Hak Yeon dengan langkah yang riang berjalan menuju sang lift dan menuju sang basement dimana mobil-nya sendiri terparkir.

Mobil-nya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang karena banyak-nya kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang memenuhi jalan tersebut. Tentu saja ini kan jam makan siang, pastinya banyak yang mencari tempat untuk makan.

15 menit lamanya Hak Yeon sudah sampai diperusahaannya Taek Woon. Hak Yeon turun dari mobilnya, memandangi sebentar perusahaan tersebut kemudian berjalan kesana dengan langkah cepat.

Menaiki lift menekan angka 30 dimana kantor Taek Woon berada. Setelah bunyi Ting berbunyi Hak Yeon kembali menuju ruangan Taek Woon. Dapat dilihatnya Won Shik sang seketaris sedang mengerjakan tugas-nya.

"Ravi-ah" panggil Hak Yeon

"Ah, N Hyung... Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Won Shik melihat Hak Yeonn berada disini.

"Huss... Jangan besar-besar ngomong-nya nanti ada yang dengar Ravi-ah. Dan jangan panggil Aku N. Saat aku ada disini" Ucap Hak Yeon berbisik ditelinga Won Shik. Sedangkan yang dibisikkan hanya mengangukkan kepala-nya.

"Oh, Iya, Taek Woon ada?" Tanya Hak Yeon.

"Yah... Dia ada" Ucap Won Shik terbata setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi, Hyung mending Hyung datangnya besok saja" lanjut-nya mencoba menahan Hak Yeon untuk masuk ke kantor Taek Woon.

"Memang ada apa? Kenapa harus besok? Kalau Taek Woon ada didalam? " Tanya Hak Yeon melangkahkan kaki-nya memasuki ruangan Taek Woon.

"Tungu Hyung... Ah... Mampus dah aku" Ucap Won Shik pelan diakhir kata-nya dan memegang kepala-nya saat dilihat-nya Hak Yeon terdiam ditempat.

"Taek Woon-ah..." Ucap Hak Yeon pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh dua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Airmata kembali mengenang dipelupuk mata-nya dan kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Kali ini Taek Woon mengejar-nya.

"Yeonnie-ah... Tunggu!" Ucap Taek Woon menarik tangan Hak Yeon

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini" lanjutnya mengengam pergelangan tangan Hak Yeon erat

"Apa lagi... Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?, semua sudah jelas... Bilang saja jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku... Tidak perlu membuatku sakit Taek Woon" ucap Hak Yeon menghapus airmata yang sudah berjatuhan dipipinya.

"Tidak! Aku masih mencintai-mu! Tolong... Dengerkan penjel..."

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Taek Woon... Aku sudah mengerti..."

"... Aku ingin kita putus" Ucap Hak Yeon menghadap Taek Woon setelah diam beberapa detik

Ucapan Hak Yeon membuat Taek Woon lega untuk sementara namun, kata-katanya yang berikut-nya membuatnya kaget setengah mati (ngak segitu amat sih).

"Tidak!, aku tidak ingin kita putus" ucap Taek Woon panik melandanya seketika

"Terserah pada-mu, Taek Woon" Ucap Hak Yeon kembali berlari meninggalkan Taek Woon. Namun, kini airmata-nya yang dia bendung saat berbicara dengan Taek Woon sudah meneyeruak minta dikeluarkan.

"Yeonnie-ah" teriak Taek Woon.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie pasti akan pulang" ucap seorang namja muda yang memiliki tinggi yang lebih dari 180 Cm tersebut

"Yah... Kau benar, seperti yang sudah kau peridiksikan 5 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Jae Hwan memandang namja muda dihadapannya sambil melipatkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Sudah pasti, Hyungie tidak akan bisa lari terlalu jauh dari Appa" Ucap namja muda tersebut

"Yah... Seperti yang kau bilang, bukan hanya Hyungie tapi, kita juga Hyukkie" Ucap Jae Hwan mengingatkan

"Yah, Aku tahu Hwannie Hyung, Appa kan selalu lebih overprotektif terhadap Yeonnie Hyung" Ucap Sang Hyuk yang adalah namja muda tersebut.

"Ah, makanan sudah datang ayo kita makan Hyung" Ucap Sang Hyuk saat dilihat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah tertata rapi dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hak Yeon menatap diri-nya pada sebuah kaca besar yang berada diruangannya tersebut. Memandangi diri-nya yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Ini mungkin pilihan yang tepat, yang harus ku ambil. " Ucap-nya

Diraihnya HandPhone-nya dan menekan nomor yang sangat dihafalnya tersebut.

"Yeobeseoyo?" Jawab orang diseberang

"Hyungie akan pulang..." Ucapnya pada orang diseberang.

"Kau yakin Hyungie?" Tanya orang diseberang memastikan

"Yah, Hyungie yakin, Hyungie akan pulang kerumah Hyukkie" Ucap Hak Yeon setelah-nya menutup telepon tersebut.

Kemudian beranjak dari sana, memasuki semua barang yang memang harus dibawa-nya.

.

.

.  
.

Taek Woon merasakan firasat buruk saat dirinya kembali disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah kontrak tersebut.

Dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan urusannya hari ini dan melajukan mobil-nya menuju apartemen sang -mantan- kekasih.

Melangkahkan kaki-nya secepat yang ia bisa, memasuki apartemen tersebut setelah memasukkan kode yang benar.

Namun, yang didapati-nya adalah kegelapan dan kesunyian. Dinyalakannya lampu dan mencari Hak Yeon diseluruh ruangan tersebut. Namun, nihil.. Hak Yeon tidak ada disana dimanapun itu. Kemana pergi-nya Hak Yeon?.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH... YEONNIEI-AH" Teriak Taek Woon Frustasi menarik rambutnya kasar.

Namun, dia teringat seseorang dan langsung tangannya menekan nama orang tersebut dan meneleponnya.

"Detektif Min, Tolong carikan Yeonnie-ku kemanapun dia pergi" Ucap Taek Woon

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hak Yeon sedang menatap rumah yang sangat besar yang berada dihadapannya ini. Memantapkan hati-nya sebelum dia mengetok pintu tersebut. Rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Hak Yeon mengetukknya 3 kali sebelum akhir-nya dia melihat seseorang yang sangat merindukannya diri-nya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar pulang Yeonnie Hyung" Ucap Sang Hyuk

"Dan jangan lupakan aku berada disini " Ucap Jae Hwan menyunggingkan senyum manis-nya.

"Aku pulang Hwannie, Hyukkie" Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum dan dihadiahi sebuah pelukkan oleh dua dongsaeng-nya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hyungie" Ucap Sang Hyuk sambil memeluk Hak Yeon

"Selamat datang, Hyung" Ucap Jae Hwan juga

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Hak Yeon meninggalkan Apartemen tersebut, namun, Taek Woon masih mendudukkan diri-nya disana menuggu Hak Yeon.

Sementara itu sang Eomma hanya menatap sendu sang Aegya yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup sedikitpun itu.

Mata-nya memancarkan kekosongan, kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa anakku jadi seperti ini?' Batinnya

Sementara itu, Perusahan J Corp hampir saja bangkrut dikarenakan investor terbesar yaitu H.Y Corp mengambil kembali saham yang sudah ditanamnya diperusahannya selama 5 tahun terakhir tersebut diikuti beberapa investor besar lainnya.

Namun, Untung-nya sang Appa atau Mr. Jung langsung kembali turun tangan untuk menyakinkan para inverstor yang tersisa walau tak dapat menarik kembali perhatian Investor H.Y Corp.

'Yeonnie-ah... Kemana kau pergi Chagi-ah?' Batin Taek Woon.

.

.

.  
.

"Hoek... Hoek... Hoek..."

Hak Yeon kembali lari ke westafel hanya untuk memuntahkan air. Hal ini sudah berlangsung hampir 2 minggu. Jae Hwan dan Sang Hyuk sangat khawatir terhadap diri-nya termasuk Bumonim mereka. Dan mereka juga sudah mengajak Hak Yeon untuk pergi ke rumah sakit namun, selalu ditolak oleh Hak Yeon.

Dengan inisiatif Jae Hwan sendiri, dia memanggil dokter pribadi mereka ke rumah. Mau tidak mau Hak Yeon harus diperiksa.

"Ini... Sangat jarang terjadi" ucap Dokter Choi

"Ada apa sebenar-nya dok?" Tanya Jae Hwan khawatir termasuk Sang Hyuk, Mrs. Cha dan Mr. Cha

"Anak anda... Tuan muda Hak Yeon hamil 3 bulan tuan Cha." Ucap Dokter Choi membuat mereka sedikit memiringkan kepala mereka tidak mengerti namun, semenit kemudian suara teriakkan kekagettan memenuhi rumah tersebut.

"MMMMMWWWWWOOOOO?"

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Hahaha... Cukup sampai disini dulu yah... Lagi blank soal-nya. See in Next Chapter... :D :D :D :D :D

Neomu Gomawo sudah mereview

||| STANNYuriska ||| Bbangssang ||| MutiaraaAP ||| Leonluv |||

Dan tidak lupa juga Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mengfav Dan mengfollow cerita saya tentang 'Only U' ini :D :D

~Key~ 


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Serempak mereka menoleh kearah Hak Yeon yang seperti-nya tidak kaget sedikitpun. Seperti dia sudah mengetahui-nya sejak awal.

Sedangkan yang dipandang malah mengarahkan pandangan-nya keluar jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya. Memandang langit biru.

'Sudah kuduga' batinnya.

"Yeonnie-ah... Bagaimana bisa..." Ucap Eomma-nya tidak percaya

"Cerita-nya panjang Eomma" jawab Hak Yeon masih memandang langit

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun untuk saat ini, kumohon kalian mau mengerti dan kuharap kalian bisa menerima makhluk kecil yang tidak berdosa ini" lanjutnya memandang semua-nya penuh harap.

Hening...

Itulah pengambaran suasana yang ada disana, cukup lama mereka terdiam, bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ekspresi bingung, datar dan sedang berpikir tercetak jelas diwajah mereka semua.

Dengan hati yang penuh harap, Hak Yeon menunggu jawaban dari mereka yang berada diruangan tersebut. Berdoa dalam hati, berharap mereka akan menerima-nya. Walau kemungkinan-nya sangatlah tipis.

Tapi, harapan tetaplah harapan bukan? walau itu sekecil sehelai benang sekalipun.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menerima-nya aku akan.."

"Akan apa Hyungie? Hyungie tidak akan kemana-mana... " Ucap Jae Hwan memotong ucapan Hak Yeon, dan melangkahkan kaki-nya kearah Hak Yeon mendekati ranjang tempat Hak Yeon duduk menyadarkan badan disana.

"Karena aku akan menerimanya... Bagaimana dengan mu Hyukkie? Eomma? Appa?" Lanjutnya berbalik sambil memandang 3 orang yang berada dihadapannya, kini dia membelakangi Hak Yeon yang menatapnya kaget.

"Aku juga akan menerima-nya Hyungie" Ucap Sang Hyuk berjalan mendekati Jae Hwan sambil tersenyum kearah dua orang disana

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa?" Tanya Sang Hyuk juga mengulurkan tangan untuk bergabung dengan mereka, begitupulah dengan Jae Hwan mengulurkan tangannya.

Inilah saat-saat yang sangat menengangkan. Diantara ketidakpastian Bumonim mereka bisa menerimanya atau tidak, membuat jantung ketiga orang tersebut berdebar kencang, menantikan jawaban sang Bumonim.

Hening...

Masih ada kehening dan udara dingin yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut, melihat kedua anak mereka menerima-nya. Mr. Cha dan Mrs. Cha saling memandang satu sama lain. Saling memberi isyarat lewat mata masing-masing. Sebelum akhir-nya sebuah senyuman terukir jelas diwajah kedua-nya dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada anak-anak mereka dan menerima uluran tangan kedua anak mereka. Seperti-nya pikiran mereka sama.

"Kami akan menerimanya" ucap Mr. Cha

Membuat Hak Yeon tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, tak terasa airmata kebahagian sudah mengalir dipipi-nya ketika mendengar ucapan sang Appa yang sangat overprotektif pada-nya.

"Neomu Gomawo Yeorobun... Gomawo... Hwannie, Hyukkie, Eomma, Appa... Gomawo, Gomawo..." Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum menampirkan senyuman bulan sabit-nya.

Jawaban yang tidak terduga bukan dari Bumonim mereka?

Dan Pelukkan teletabis (haha) tercipta disana. Setelah beberapa menit pelukkan tersebut akhir-nya terlepas.

"Sudahlah Hyungie... Kau jelek kalau menangis" canda Jae Hwan

"Yak! Kau bilang Hyung-mu sendiri jelek!" Teriak Hak Yeon memberinya 'Chop-Hand' andalannya beberapa kali dileher Jae Hwan.

"Auh.. Auh... Auh.. Hyungie..." rengek Jae Hwan memegang leher-nya dengan muka memelas.

"Hahahahaha..."

Canda tawa menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang hening dan dilingkupi udara dingin kini menjadi ruangan yang sangat hangat.

.

.

.  
.

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Bagaimana hasil pencarian-nya Detektif Min?" Tanya Taek Woon memegang bahu Detektif Min

"Mian tuan muda Jung, kami tidak dapat menemukannya" sesal Detektif Min menunduk.

"AARRRGGHHH... Kenapa kalian tidak bisa memberiku berita baik...!" Teriak Taek Woon menarik rambut-nya frustasi

"Tapi, tuan muda Jung... Kami mendapatkan info yang mengejutkan" Ucap Detektif Min

"Apa itu?" Tanya Taek Woon

"Sebenar-nya seseorang yang tuan muda cari atas nama Cha Hak Yeon tidak ada dimanapun saat ini. Namun, kami mendapatkan sebuah info dari seseorang, dia memberikan ini kepada saya." Ucap Detektif Min memberikan dua lembar foto ke Jung Taek Woon.

"Foto?"

"Ya, benar. Coba tuan muda lihat. Seseorang yang didalam foto ini sangat mirip dengan foto yang tuan muda berikan kepada saya. Dia adalah Cha N anak dari perusahan H.Y. Corp yang 5 tahun lalu menanamkan sahamnya diperusahan anda" ucap Detektif Min menujuk kedua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa... Berarti presdir Cha adalah... Ayah-nya?" Ucap Taek Woon bertanya memandangi 2 foto yang sangat mirip.

"Bukan, yang anda sangka Presdir Cha sebenarnya adalah Cha N " ucap detektif Min

"Apa maksud-mu" bingung Taek Woon mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang foto ke Detektif Min

"Maksud saya, Perusahan itu sudah diambil alih oleh Cha N sejak ia berumur 15 tahun, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa presdir Cha adalah Cha N itu sendiri" jelas Detektif Min

"Namun, yang menghentikan dan menarik kembali sahamnya beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah ayahnya" jelas Detektif Min

Shock

Itulah kata pertama yang bisa mengespresikan raut wajah Taek Woon sekarang ini.

Tapi, tunggu bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan perusahannya sedangkan Hak Yeon sendiri selalu berada diapartemen mereka.

Apakah ada seseorang yang membantu-nya dibalik perusahan tersebut?.

"Dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Taek Woon.

"Seperti yang saya katakan disebelumnya, kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun" jelas Detektif Min

.

.

.  
.

"Yeonnie-ah~ I Miss U Chagiya" ucap Taek Woon lirih memandang kedua foto tersebut

'Apakah tuan muda tidak merasa aneh saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali dikantor beberapa tahun yang lalu?'

Pertanyaan Detektif Min yang satu ini terus menggangu-nya beberapa jam ini.

Kenapa dia tidak curiga? Kenapa dia tidak merasa aneh? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengetahui kalau Hak Yeon ada disana?

Tidak... Dia pernah berpikir seperti itu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hak Yeon dikantor-nya. Hati-nya berdetak cepat saat bertemu mata dengannya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Presdir Cha adalah orang yang dikenal. Dan kata 'siapa?' Adalah pertanyaan utama yang berada dikepalanya.

'Mungkin ia ingin menyembunyikan identitas asli-nya dengan mengunakan nama N'

'Untuk saat ini, kami tidak mengetahui identitas lengkap-nya, dia mungkin mempunyai saudara atau tidak'

'Keberadaannya seperti menghilang ditelan bumi setiap kali kami mencari-nya.'

'Ada kemungkinan dia tidak melakukan penerbangan kemanapun dan kemungkinan dia masih berada dikorea sangatlah sedikit.'

Kata-kata tersebut masih terus tergiang dikepalanya. Kemana pergi-nya Hak Yeon a.k.a N tersebut?. Kemana cinta-nya ini menghilang?

Taek Woon yang saat ini sedang berdiri memandangi jalanan yang tersajikan diatas apartemennya.

Memandang keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berharap seandai-nya waktu dapat diputar kembali. Dia pastikan takkan membiarkan Hak Yeon pergi saat itu, dia pastikan mengejarnya jika saja dia tahu akan begini jadi-nya.

Terlepas dari siapa itu Hak Yeon. Taek Woon sangat mencintai diri-nya yang apa ada-nya bukan yang ada apa-nya.

Dia sangat mencintai Hak Yeon yang selalu menunggu-nya pulang, memberikannya pelukkan hangat. Selalu ada disampingnya saat dikelelahan. Selalu dapat mengembalikan senyumannya yang sempat hilang. Membuat-nya tertawa dengan canda tawa-nya.

Tapi, sekarang tidak ada lagi Hak Yeon yang akan menunggu-nya, memberikannya pelukkan hangat, membuat-nya tersenyum dan tertawa bahkan untuk berada disamping-nya sekarangpun Hak Yeon tak ada.

Kilasan-kilasan kebersamaan mereka terus berputar seperti sebuah film yang berada didepan mata-nya dikepala Taek Woon.

"Yeonnie-ah~ kamu dimana chagiya~" ucap Taek Woon pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

.

.

.  
.

Sementara itu Hak Yeon sedang melamun diteras kamar-nya. Duduk dikursi yang memang tersediakan disana bersama sang adik yang selalu membujuk-nya untuk makan.

"Yeonnie Hyungie~ Ayo makan~ " Ucap Sang Hyuk yang terdenger seperti lirik lagu bagi Hak Yeon

"Hyung tidak napsu makan Hyukkie-ah" ucap Hak Yeon terus menolak suapan Sang Hyuk untuk kesekian kali-nya.

"Ayolah Hyungie~ satu kaliiii saja... " bujuk Sang Hyuk kali ini dengan aegyo-nya (mian kalau salah tulis)

"Ah~ baiklah, baiklah. Satu kali saja yah..." Jawab Hak Yeon malas.

"Iya... Satu kali saja..." Ucap Sang Hyuk seperti-nya Sang Hyuk cukup capek membujuk Hyung-nya untuk makan.

Hap

Nyam... Nyam...

'Ternyata membujuk orang hamil makan tidak mudah' batinnya.

.

.

.  
.

Hak Yeon POV

Woonnie-ah, aku harap kau makan dengan baik disana...

Haah~~ aku kangen dia~ aku rasa aku tidak ingin makan sebelum melihat-mu baik-baik saja~

Haah~~ apa kau bahagia sekarang bersama Yeoja itu?. Kuharap yah...

Kuharap kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku disini karena aku baik-baik saja.

Dan Kau tahu Woonnie? Aku mengandung anak-mu... Anak ini pasti akan tumbuh sangat pintar seperti dirimu memiliki kulit putih seperti-mu dan juga memiliki mata seperti-mu

Untuk selebih-nya aku hanya ingin dia sedikit mirip dengan-ku.

"Hyungie..." Panggil Sang Hyuk

"Ne, Hyukkie? Apa ada?" Tanya-ku mencoba tersenyum

"Gwanchanayo?" Tanya-nya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-ku

"Nan Gwanchanayo, Hyukkie-ah" jawab-ku memalingkan wajah-ku dari-nya.

"Langit mulai mendung... Ayo kita masuk kedalam" lanjut-ku mengajak masuk, berdiri meningalkannya yang tampak bingung.

Hak Yeon POV End

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

Seorang namja putih tinggi melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju pintu aprtemen-nya. Di buka-nya pintu tersebut hingga menampilkan seseorang dengan baju pengantar surat, memakai topi sambil menunduk.

"Ada surat untuk tuan Jung Taek Woon"  
Ucap seorang pengantar surat

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri" jawab Taek Woon

"Tolong tandatangan disini" ucap pengantar surat, memberikan Taek Woon surat jalannya.

"Ah, ya" jawab Taek Woon, memberikannya tandatangan dan stempel.

"Ghamsahamnida, selamat membaca surat anda" ucap seseorang tersebut

Setelah menerima surat tersebut, Taek Woon menutup pintunya. Membolak balikkan-nya

Namun, tidak ada nama pengirim-nya.

Karena penasaran dibukannya surat tersebut.

"Hem? Foto?" Bingung Taek Woon melihat bagian belakang foto tersebut kemudian dibalikkannya foto tersebut.

"Ini..."

.

.

.  
.

Terlihat seseorang berlari keluar dari Apartemen mewah tersebut menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi disana.

"Bagaimana Hyungie? Apakah ini akan berhasil" Tanya seseorang disamping-nya

"Dia menerima-nya. Tentu saja ini akan berhasil" jawab orang tersebut melepaskan topi-nya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ups... Mian lama sekali baru Update lagi... :D :D :D :D :D

Neomu Gomawo sudah mereview :

||| STANNYuriska ||| Bbangssang ||| Leonluv ||| Yuu ||| Putry ||| Chelle ||| SiscaMinstalove |||

Dan sedikit balasan review :

STANNYuriska : iya... Kamu akan punya adik disini.. Senangkan? :D

Bbangssang : iya... Hak Yeon hamil... Yeay... :D

leonluv : iya... Akhir-nya dia berisi juga... Ini sudah dilanjutkan ma'af lama.

Yuu : Gomawo sudah menyukai-nya.

Iya... Saya juga seneng, apalagi kalau Hak Yeon yang item manis itu... :D

Salam kenal juga Yuu... Aku Key :D

Putry : Yeay... Umma Hamil... Okay, ini sudah dilanjutkan... Gomawo atas dukungan semangatnya.

Chelle : benarkah menarik? Gomawo ya sudah menyemangatin. Ini sudah dilanjutkan... Ma'af saat ini ngak bisa fast Update...

SiscaMinstalove : Ini sudah dilanjutkan yah... :D

Seperti biasa-nya... Want Review?

~Key~ 


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Taek Woon kini sedang memperhatikan satu persatu foto yang berada ditangan dan dimeja-nya.

Sejak hari itu, berbagai foto dengan seseorang yang menjadi pusat pemotretan tersebut terus dikirim keapartemen-nya.

Taek Woon tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari salah satu foto yang sangat menarik bagi-nya.

"Yeonnie~" gumam Taek Woon

Ya, itu semua adalah foto Hak Yeon disuatu tempat. Yang tidak kita ketahui dimana itu.

Foto Hak Yeon melamun, foto Hak Yeon cemberut, Foto Hak Yeon mendekap diri-nya. Foto Hak Yeon sedih, dan juga foto Hak Yeon tertawa.

Salah satu dari foto tersebut menarik perhatian Taek Woon ditatap-nya lekat-lekat foto Hak Yeon yang menatap langit dengan pandangan rindu tersebut.

"Yeonnie-ah~"

BRAK!

"Tuan muda Jung!"

"Tuan muda Jung!"

"Ada apa detektif Min?" tanya Taek Woon. yang sempat kaget mendengar pintu dibanting. Dan sekarang dia sudah berdiri dihadapan detektif Min karena merasa diri-nya dipanggil

"Tuan muda Jung, Kami menemukannya!" Ucap Detektif Min dengan wajah yang gembira menguncang tubuh Taek Woon

"Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana kamu menemukannya?" Tanya Taek Woon melepaskan pengangan tangan detektif Min dipundaknya.

"Di GwangZu, Dikota yang terkenal dengan Gunung-gunung tinggi-nya. Dia tinggal ditengah-tengah salah satu gunung tertinggi yang ada disana. Dimana keluarga pembunuh pernah tinggal disana pada tahun 1xxx." Ucap detektif Min

"GwangZu? Gunung tertinggi pembunuh Zoldick itu? Itu sangat berbahaya Detektif Min" Ucap Taek Woon tidak percaya

"Ya, memang sangat berbahaya Tuan Muda Jung, tapi, Fakta-nya seseorang yang Tuan Muda Jung cari selama ini tinggal disana." Ucap Detektif Min.

"tapi, tunggu bagaimana cara kamu menemukannya?" Tanya Taek Woon

"Aku mengikuti..." Ucap Detektif Min

"Mengikuti siapa?" Potong Taek Woon penasaran

"Sebuah mobil yang terparkir misterius tepat dibawah apartemen Tuan Muda Jung" Ucap Detektif Min

"Mobil? Tunggu, jangan bilang mobil biru yang terparkir disana" ucap Taek Woon berjalan menuju berandanya dan menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang dengan tenangnya terparkir disana.

"Ya, benar Tuan Muda Jung, mobil itu yang saya ikuti karena saya penasaran kenapa mobil itu sering berada disana" jawab Detektif mengikuti Taek Woon berjalan kearah beranda kamarnya dan melihat arah jari Taek Woon menunjuk.

"Antarkan aku kesana Detektif Min" Ucap Taek Woon bahagia seperti kembali menemukan sang kekasih hati yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Ketempat Yeonnie-ku tinggal" lanjutnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Jung" jawab Detektif Min tersenyum

.

.

.  
.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Masuklah" Ucap Mr. Cha yang sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kota yang penuh warna dimalam hari.

"Tuan Cha, ini data yang anda minta" ucap seketaris Kim

"Terimakasih Kim Won Shik, kau boleh kembali ketempat-mu" ucap Mr. Cha

"Baik, Gomawo Sajangnim. Saya permisi" ucap Seketaris Kim membungkuk keluar ruangan.

"Jung Taek Woon, aku tidak akan membiarkan-mu menemui anakku lagi" Gumam Mr. Cha

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku" lanjutnya dimatanya penuh dengan kilatan amarah disana.

.

.

.

.

Hak Yeon memandang tidak percaya kedua orang yang berada didepannya ini.

"Hyungie~ jangan marah ne~? " Rayu Sang Hyuk dengan agyeo-nya.

"Hyung-ah~ please~ jangan marah~" kali ini Jae Hwan yang mencoba merayu Hak Yeon

Bagaimana mereka bisa memfoto-nya diam-diam dan memberikan foto-nya kepada Taek Woon?.

Bagaimana kalau perbuatan mereka diketahui sama Appa mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi?.

Untungnya, Hak Yeon yang memergoki mereka. Kalau Appa mereka yang memergoki mungkin mereka akan dihukum ruangan selama 1 atau 2 minggu bahkan mungkin sebulan.

Hak Yeon memang sudah merasa curiga dengan kelakuan mereka, hingga sekarang akhir-nya dia menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama 2 minggu terakhir.

Haaah~

Terdengar helaan nafas Hak Yeon, Hak Yeon paling tidak bisa berlama-lama marah dengan kedua dongsaeng yang sangat disayangi-nya tersebut.

"Hyung, tidak marah. Asal kalian tidak melakukannya lagi." Ucap Hak Yeon mengalah mungkin? Karena terus diserang oleh agyeo berturut-turut.

"Gomawo Hyungie~" Ucap Sang Hyuk memeluk Hak Yeon

"Hyukkie-ah, jangan terlalu keras memeluk hyung ish.." Ucap Hak Yeon

Pletak!

"Auh~ Hwannie Hyungie~ itu sakit tahu!, bagaimana kalau nanti otakku yang cerdas ini menjadi bodoh?" Protes Sang Hyuk memegang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan, dan otomatis melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Hak Yeon.

"Yak! Mana ada orang yang sekali dipukul otaknya langsung menjadi bodoh dan Kau ingin membunuh aegya apa yo" Ucap Jae Hwan mengacungkan tangannya didepan mata Sang Hyuk

"Ada koq Hwannie Hyung, Bla bla bla dan aku tidak mencoba membunuh aegya koq" balas Sang Hyuk sambil menurunkan tangan Hyung-nya.

"Yak! Terus apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kalau memang tidak ingin yah, jangan memeluk Yeonnie Hyung terlalu keras" balas Jae Hwan kembali mengacungkan tangannya.

Seperti-nya pertengkaran ini tidak akan selesai, sampai mereka sendiri yang menghentikannya.

'Haiz... Kalau sudah begini, pasti Ken-jummanya bakal keluar. Sebaiknya aku pergi, daripada harus mendengar ocehan panjang lebarnya.' Batin Hak Yeon melangkah keluar dari kamar Sang Hyuk.

"Aku tidak melakukannya" balas Sang Hyuk tidak mau kalah

"Tadi jelas-jelas kau melakukannya" jawab Jae Hwan

" Yaa~ Hyungie mau kemana!?" Tanya Sang Hyuk saat menyadari Hak Yeon sudah menutup pintu kamar-nya.

Tanpa Sang Hyuk sadari sebuah smrik sudah terpasang dengan indanya diwajah Jae Hwan.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka dulu, biarkan Sang Hyuk mendengarkan ceramahan panjang lebar dari seorang Ken-jumma. (Kkkkk)

.

.

.

.  
.

Terlihat seseorang tengah berdiri memandang tidak percaya bangunan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa ini tidak salah detektif Min?" Tanya Taek Woon mengadahkan kepalanya melihat seberapa tinggi-nya tembok tersebut.

"Tidak tuan muda, disinilah terakhir kali saya melihat mereka." Jawab detektif Min berdiri tidak jauh dari Taek Woon

"Ini... Sangat besar, tidak seperti yang kulihat diinternet" Gumam Taek Woon

"Anda yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap seorang paru baya berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka membuat kedua-nya langsung membalikkan badan mereka.

"Y-ya, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Cha" ucap Taek Woon

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengannya?" Pertanyaan menyelidiki dilontarkan oleh seorang paru baya tersebut.

"Ya, saya sudah membuat janji dengannya" jawab Taek Woon tanpa sediki keraguan, membuat seorang baya mengerutkan keningnya.

Sedikit berbohong untuk menemui Hak Yeon, tidak apakan?..

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya-nya lagi.

"Jung Taek Woon" jawab Taek Woon.

Setelah mengatakan nama Taek Woon, tiba-tiba saja atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa sedikit berubah, agak dingin dan menusuk dan suasana disekitar mereka menambahkan kesan mencekam yang sangat berbahaya.

Membuat Taek Woon maupun detektif Min bergidik takut. Tapi, itu tidak menurunkan tekad dan keberanian Taek Woon untuk menemui Hak Yeon.

"Ma'af sekali, tuan muda cha sedang tidak dirumah" ucap seorang paru baya tersebut tersenyum dan nada suara yang dikeluarkannya juga sedikit memelan dibagian akhir-nya dan sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya menampilkan kesan horor pada diri-nya. Sedangkan senyumannya terasa seperti menandakan suatu bahaya akan menghampiri mereka.

Taek Woon maupun detektif Min dengan susah payah menenguk ludah mereka sendiri.

"K-kalo begitu, besok kami akan datang lagi." Ucap Taek Woon pergi diikuti oleh detektif Min

"Ah, ya. Hati-hatilah dijalan, dan kuharap besok kau masih bisa datang kesini lagi." Ucap seorang paru baya tersebut sambil menatap mereka yang berjalan menjauh.

Walau sudah agak jauh, namun, Taek Woon dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan seorang paru baya tersebut.

'Apa maksud-nya?' Bingung Taek Woon, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan tersebut dan memasuki mobil-nya dan melesat pergi dari sana.

"Seperti yang anda duga tuan, dia datang kemari" kata seseorang paru baya tersebut pada sebuah ponsel yang sudah terhubung dengan orang diseberang.

"apa kau sudah melakukan-nya Park Jin Woo?" Tanya Mr. Cha

"Sudah tuan, kita lihat saja besok, apakah dia masih bisa datang kesini lagi" ucap seorang paru baya tersebut yang diketahui bernama Park Jin Woo menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.  
.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju sebuah hotel yang tidaklah jauh dari sana. Sekitar 60 Meter jauhnya.

Taek Woon terus melamun. Memandang kearah luar mobil memperhatikan pemandangan indah yang tersajikan disana. Hingga ucapan detektif Min menyadarkannya.

"Tuan muda Jung, seperti-nya kita diikuti." Ucap detektif Min

"Seperti-nya begitu" jawab Taek Woon melihat dari kaca spion mobil mereka beberapa mobil mengikuti dibelakang mereka.

"Sedikit percepat Pak Hong" lanjutnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda" jawab Pak Hong mempercepat kecepatan mobil mereka.

Aksi kejar dan mengejar sepertinya tidak dapat terelakkan dan tabrakan mobilpun tak dapat dihindari.

Beberapa kali mobil Taek Woon menambrak pembatas jalan. Menciptakan bunyi yang sangat nyaring dan menyakitkan buat pendengaran.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, mobil-mobil yang menghimpit mereka. Pergi dari sana. Membuat Taek Woon, Detektif Min maupun Pak Hong bingung dibuat-nya.

Dan mobil mereka masih dengan kecepatan yang sebelum cepat, hingga tikungan yang sangat tajam didepan mata mereka membuat mata Taek Woon terbelalak.

"Perlambat sedikit kecepatannya!" Teriak Taek Woon

Namun, terlambat.

Skkkkiiiiiitttttt

Bruk

Brak

Brak

Brak

Mobil mereka beberapa kali berguling dan terbalik. Sedikit demi sedikit Detektif Min dan Pak Hong sudah keluar dari dalam mobil mereka dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah dan wajah mereka yang berlumuran darah segar.

"Tuan Muda Jung..." Ucap Detektif Min menarik keluar Taek Woon yang bernasib sama dengan mereka namun, sedikit lebih parah dan pingsan. Menjauhi tempat itu sebelum mobil tersebut meledak. Padahal menuju kota masih 10 meter lagi dan mereka membutuhkan ambulan saat ini.

3

2

1

DUUAARRR!

.

.

.  
.

DUUAARRR!

Suara Ledakkan terdengar sampai dikediaman Cha.

Hak Yeon yang saat ini sedang duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa hati-ku berdebar sangat kencang? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-pun pada Woonnie" Ucapnya memengang dada-nya yang berdebar sangat cepat.

'Tuhan, Lindungilah Woonnie, dimanapun dia berada' batin Hak Yeon memandang langit yang sedikit berkabut hari itu.

.

.

.  
.

Okay, Mian lama dan mengecewakan kalian semua. #Bow

Neonmu Gomawo yang sudah mereview

|| STANNYuriska || Bbangssang || Putry || Leonluv || Chelle || Clarahyun || Hakyeon Jung ||

Neomu Gomawo juga buat yang mengFav and Mengfollow cerita saya tentang 'Only U' ini. Gamsahamnida

Ingin menghubungi saya kalau saya terlambat Update? Kalian bisa Sms saya di nomor ini +6287838490895 XL yah.

Want To Review?

~Key~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning-nya standar saja (emang ada?)  
Karena saya lupa sama satu karakter yang belum dimasukkan. Kkk...

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

'Aku harap dia cepat kembali, dan membawa-ku menemui Woonnie'

.

.

.  
.

"Biarkan aku pergi Appa!" Ucap Hak Yeon yang tangannya dipegang oleh kedua pengawalnya.

"Tidak, Hak Yeon. Kau tidak diizinkan keluar sedikitpun" jawab sang Appa yang sedang duduk santai dikursinya.

"Bawa dia kembali kekamarnya, dan kunci" lanjutnya memerintah kepada kedua pengawal yang membatasi pergerakan Hak Yeon.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Woonnie membutuhkanku! Appa! Lepaskan! Yak! Lepaskan!" Teriak Hak Yeon mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan dua orang pengawal tersebut pada lengannya.

Hingga Hak Yeon dan kedua pengawal tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hak Yeon ingin pergi?. Yuk, lihat FB-nya [Flash Back]

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Brak!

"Hyungie! Hyungie!" Teriak Sang Hyuk memanggil Hak Yeon dan Jae Hwan yang memengang lutut-nya berusaha mengatur nafas-nya menjadi normal sehabis lari marathon (mungkin) dengan Sang Hyuk.

Cklek

"Ada apa Hyukkie? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Hak Yeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dibahu-nya.

"Leo Hyung..."

"Leo? Siapa dia?" Tanya Hak Yeon memotong ucapan Sang Hyuk

"Maksud-nya Taek Woon Hyung..."

"Ada apa dengan Woonnie?" Tanya Hak Yeon

"Dia... Dia..."

"Dia koma!" Teriak Jae Hwan, karena Sang Hyuk sang adik terus mengantungkan kalimat-nya.

"Hah? Kalian jangan bercanda, Woonnie ngak mungkin koma! Dia pasti sekarang sedang berada dikantor-nya." ucap Hak Yeon tak percaya dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya..

"Apakah kami terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang Hyungie?" Tanya Jae Hwan menatap Hak Yeon yakin.

Setelah memperhatiakan wajah dongsaengnya yang tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun candaan, Hak Yeon dengan susah payah menelan ludah-nya.

"K-kalian serius? W-woonnie ko-koma? Bagaimana bi~sa?" Tanya Hak Yeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adik-nya dan jatuh terduduk diatas tempat tidur-nya.

Tubuh-nya bergetar hebat. Pikiran-nya tiba-tiba saja terbang ke hari kemarin saat diri-nya mendengar suara ledakan yang datang entah darimana dari balkon kamar-nya.

Mungkinkah asap yang dikira-nya dari sebuah pohon yang dibakar adalah Asap dari ledakan tersebut?.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ucapnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju gantungan mantel-nya berada.

"Aku harus pergi..." Diambil-nya Jaket hitam dan topi hitam kesukaannya, kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar-nya menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Namun, seakan mengetahui sang sulung Cha akan pergi, 2 orang pengawal-nya menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Dan kejadian selanjut-nya seperti yang kalian ketahui diatas.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

Didalam rumah sakit tersebut, seperti yang kalian ketahui, seseorang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya disana dengan infus yang dipasang ditanggannya, alat bantu nafas dan juga alat-alat medis lainnya.

Bisakah dia bertahan dan selamat dari maut yang akan terus datang menghantui-nya?.

Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu (+saya).

Dari luar terlihat seseorang sangat ingin mempertemukan kedua insan tersebut.

"Hyung... Aku akan membawakan 'Dia' untuk-mu" Ucap-nya menatap sang Hyung yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Ah, apakah saya belum memperkenalkan adik-nya Jung Taek Woon?.

Dia adalah Jung Hong Bin, dongsaeng satu-satunya yang dimiliki-nya selain Bumonim mereka, bagi Taek Woon, Hong Bin adalah dongsaeng yang sangat disayangi-nya, yang harus dijaga-nya dan dilindungi-nya.

Dia, Taek Woon selalu menganggap Hong Bin masihlah anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Namun, sebenar-nya tidak.

Jung Hong Bin dengan paras yang sangat menawan tumbuh besar seperti sang Hyung diusia-nya yang menginjak umur 20 tahun dan sangat menyanyangi Hyung-nya dan juga sangat manja, karena inilah Taek Woon sering menganggap Hong Bin anak kecil yang berusia 10 tahun.

Keterikatan Hubungan saudara yang kuat membuat Taek Woon maupun Hong Bin saling menjaga satu sama lain.

.

.

.  
.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Hyungie... Hyungie... Yak! Hyungie!"

Panggilan yang berujung teriakkan dilontar sang dongsaeng sambil menguncang tubuh Hak Yeon yang saat ini sedang melamun memikirkan keadaan Taek Woon sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan sekitar-nya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Hyukkie disini?" Tanya Hak Yeon setelah sadar akan lamunannya.

"Sejak Hyungie mulai melamunkan Taek Woon Hyung" Ucap Sang Hyuk melipat tanggannya didepan dada.

Mendengar nama Taek Woon disebutkan, muka Hak Yeon berubah sedih dan Sang Hyuk yang menyadari akan kata-kata merasa bersalah.

"Ehm... Hyungie... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman?" Tawar Sang Hyuk takut Hak Yeon terlalu lama beringsut dalam kesedihannya.

"Ya, boleh" jawab Hak Yeon sekena-nya..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapan Hyungie, sementara Hyukkie memanggil Hwannie Hyungie" ucap Sang Hyuk antusias.

Hak Yeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sang Hyuk memberikan napan berisi sarapan buat Hak Yeon kepada Hak Yeon dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

Hak Yeon hanya memandangi sarapan tersebut tanpa berniat menyentuhnya dan kembali memandang keluar kamar-nya.

Sang Hyuk yang sebenar-nya belum pergi kemana-mana, menghela nafas-nya melihat sang Hyung kembali melamun dari samping pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ketaman membutuhkan waktu 3 jam. Namun, berjalannya waktu tidak akan terasa oleh kita. Sehingga mereka sudah sampai ditaman yang sangat mereka sukai. Dan segera turun dari mobil mereka, Hak Yeon yang memang sejak awal tidak bersemangat hanya mengikuti saja mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan besi ditengah-tengah taman tersebut.

Menduduki diri-nya disana sambil menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya.

1 jam lama-nya mereka disana tanpa berbicara atau pun melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Tiba saja Sang Hyuk merasa Haus dan berencana pergi membeli minuman diseberang jalan yang tidak jauh dari sana diikuti oleh Jae Hwan.

Antara dengar atau tidak dengar, dengan apa yang Sang Hyuk dan Jae Hwan katakan, Hak Yeon menganggukkan kepala-nya. Setelah Sang Hyuk dan Jae Hwan pergi, Hak Yeon menundukkan kepala-nya dan memainkan kaki-nya maju mundur.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Tap

Sepasang kaki yang dibalut oleh kaos kaki dan sepatu hitam berada tepat di depan mata-nya. Membuat Hak Yeon menghentikan kegiatan maju mundur-nya dan sontak saja Hak Yeon mengangat kepala-nya.

Sehingga mata-nya melihat seorang namja tinggi berwajah menawan menatap-nya datar pada diri-nya yang juga saat ini memiliki wajah yang sama datar-nya dengan wajah namja di depannya ini. Namun, seperti-nya segaris senyuman kecil terukir diwajah Hak Yeon.

"Hak Yeon Hyung" ucap Orang tersebut mengulurkan tanggannya.

"Kau terlalu lama Bin-ah " Jawab Hak Yeon menerima uluran tangan Hong Bin membuat namja tersebut tersenyum menampilkan dimple-nya yang dalam..

"Mian, membuat-mu menuggu Hyung. Mari kita pergi" ucap Hong Bin

"Ya." Jawab Hak Yeon singkat

.

.

.

.

Merasa terlalu lama meninggalkan Hyung-nya ditaman, Sang Hyuk dan Jae Hwan berlari menuju taman dimana Hyung-nya mereka tinggalkan disana.

Namun... Seakan menerima kesialan (memang sial) disiang bolong yang sangat panas dan membuat siapa saja gerah.

Jae Hwan dan Sang Hyuk terdiam melihat tempat sang Hyung duduk disalah satu ayunan besi menjadi kosong.

Kedip

Kedip

Mereka mengedipkan mata-nya dan beberapa kali mengusap mata mereka tentang apa yang mereka lihat dan berharap Hak Yeon sudah kembali duduk disana.

Namun, Tidak ada Hak Yeon!

Krakh!

"HWWAAUAAA... Hwannie Hyung gimana ini! Yeonnie Hyung hilang!" Teriak Sang Hyuk panik, bolak-balik ditempat-nya berdiri sedangkan Jae Hwan masih tidak sadarkan diri dari kesyokannya.

"HWWAAA... Hyung... Hyung... Hyung..."

Hingga akhir-nya dia sadar setelah Sang Hyuk menguncang-nya dengan kuat dengan suara histeri nan paniknya.

Sang Hyuk kembali mondar-mandir didepan Jae Hwan bukan disamping-nya, membuat Jae Hwan yang melihat-nya sedikit pusing.

"Hyukkie hentikan!, kau membuat Hyung pusing" ucap Jae Hwan menangkap bahu Sang Hyuk.

"Tapi, hyungie hilang~ dan apa yang harus kita katakan pada Appa?" ucap Sang Hyuk bertanya dengan suara serak siap menangis karena mata-nya mulai mengembun, menandakan airmata sudah menumpuk disana dan segera akan jatuh.

"Tenanglah, Hyung juga bingung. Ah, kita telepon saja Ravi" Ucap Jae Hwan kalah mengingat seketaris Hak Yeon tersebut.

"Ah, benar, Hyungie telepon pacar musem-mu itu." Ucap Sang Hyuk.

"Aish... Kau hanya mengingat sifat buruk-nya saja. Yang kau harus ingat adalah Ravi itu tampan, Baik, pekerja keras dan ..." Ucap Jae Hwan memuji Kim Won Shik alias Kim Ravi yang ternyata adalah pacar-nya dan sekaligus seketaris Taek Woon yang diketahui Taek Woon bernama Ravi.

"Ah, sudahlah Hyungie, kalau kau terus memuji-nya. Kapan kita meneleponnya." Ucap Sang Hyuk memotong omongan Jae Hwan yang selalu memuji kekasih tercinta-nya.

"ah, iya,iya tunggu sebentar" Ucap Jae Hwan menelepon Won Shik

'Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar' batin Jae Hwan cemberut.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Mendengar jawaban sambungan telepon tersebut, disudut kepala Jae Hwan tercipta 4 sudut siku-siku berwarna merah hingga siapa saja tahu bahwa Jae Hwan menahan emosi-nya. Karena tidak biasa-nya sang kekasih tidak mengangkat teleponnya sekalipun dan tentu saja itu membuat Jae Hwan kesal.

Untuk kedua kali-nya Jae Hwan menelpon dan ternyata diangkat oleh Won Shik

'Yeobeseo, Hwannie? Ada apa?" Tanya Won Shik diseberang.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak diangkat tadi?" Tanya Jae Hwan sedikit berteriak dan mempoutkan bibir-nya (walau tak dapat dilihat Won Shik) sehingga Won Shik diseberang harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel-nya dari telinga-nya.

"Aish... Hyungie, ngambek-nya nanti saja. Sekarang Yeonnie Hyung yang terpenting" Ucap Sang Hyuk mengingatkan.

"Ah, Iya. Shikkie-ah. Yeonnie Hyung menghilang" Ucap Jae Hwan akhir-nya.

"MWO?! N Hyung menghilang kata-mu Hyung?" Ucap Won Shik kaget dan sepontan dia berbicara cepat.

"Nde, kau benar, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jae Hwan

"Kau bersama siapa disana?" Tanya Won Shik nada suara-nya terdengar kaget namun juga panik.

"Bersama Hyukkie dan tolong jangan beritahu Appa tentang ini" Jawab dan mohon Jae Hwan.

"Hwannie membawa mobil kan? Kalau begitu kalian pergilah Ke Apartemen-ku dan tunggu aku disana" Ucap Won Shik memberi intruksi.

"Nde, aku bawa, ya, baiklah kami akan kesana" jawab Jae Hwan kemudian menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Kajja, Hyukkie" Ajak Jae Hwan kembali ke mobil mereka.

"Nde, Hyungie" jawab Sang Hyuk mengikuti Jae Hwan menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hak Yeon berdiri memandangi seseorang dihadapannya yang terbaring dengan alat bantu nafas, Infus ditangan kiri-nya dan alat peridiksi detak jantung, dll.

Mata-nya muali berembun, memandang sang kekasih yang terbaring tak berdaya rasa-nya. Ingin sekali Hak Yeon mengantikannya.

Tes

Tes

Airmata-nya yumpah, setiap kali mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Di dudukannya diri-nya disebuah kursi yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Woonnie-ah, cepatlah bangun... Aku dan aegya menunggu-mu disini." Lirih Hak Yeon mengemgam tangan kanan Taek Woon yang bebas.

Hiks...

Hiks...

"Cepatlah bangun... Woonie" lirih-nya lagi sebelum ikut tidur disampingnya.

Sementara Hong Bin berdiri tidak jauh dari Hak Yeon, hanya memandang-nya datar sama seperti Hyung-nya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyung..." Gumam-nya.

Namun, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik topeng tersebut bukan?.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Ah, Mian lama banget yah Update-nya.

Semoga anda sekalian tidak bosan dengan cerita saya tentang "Only U"

Neomu Gomawo sudah mereview

|| Hakyeon Jung Eon || Chelle || Leon luv || Rina Putry299 Eon || Bbangssang || Emma ||

Key tunggu Review-nya lagi... Gomawo. Sekali lagi mian lama yah...

PREVIEW SINGKAT UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUT-NYA!

"Woonnie-ah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan-mu lagi""

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Dimana Hak Yeon? Cepat katakan!"

"Kalian tidak usah panik, dia ada bersama-ku"

"Yak!, Kembalikan Hak Yeon Hyungie"

"Yeonnie~"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, karena Aku akan tetap disini... Bersama-mu" ucap-nya tersenyum sangat manis.

Okay, preview singkat sudah diberitahu, dan coba deh menebak penggambaran image cerita-nya bagaimana. Kkkkk

Want To Review?

~Key~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon mengelus lembut tangan Taekwoon yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Membawa tangan Taekwoon ke Pipinya berharap Taekwoon bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sana.

Sambil terus memperhatikan Taekwoon dan berharap dia akan bangun saat itu juga.

"Woonnie-ah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan-mu lagi, walau harus mati sekalipun." Gumam Hakyeon tangannya masih mengemgam tangan Taekwoon dan matanya masih menatap Taekwoon.

Dan Hakyeon sepertinya melupakan para dongsaeng yang mengkhawatirkannya dan juga aegya yang sedang berada didalam perutnya.

Hingga suara deheman (atau pura-pura batuk) dari namja menawan yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Hongbin membuat-nya memalingkan tatapannya ke bungkusan yang berada disampingnya.

Hakyeon mengeryit bingung namun, kemudian segera mengerti maksud Hongbin, dan juga dia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum makan sejak siang sedikitpun.

"Gomawo, Binnie-ah" Ucap Hakyeon menerima bungkusan tersebut dan membukannya.

"Ya, sama-sama Hyung" balas Hongbin Kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang memang tersedia di sana.

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari Hongbin mendengar semua perkataannya.

Namun, sebuah ide iseng muncul dikepalanya.

Seperti-nya bermain-main sedikit dengan anggota keluarga Cha tidak apa-apa.

Apalagi dengan si Bungsu Cha yang imut dan sangatlah overprotektif tersebut. Itulah yang dikatakan Hakyeon tentang Sanghyuk, mungkinkah Hongbin tertarik dengan Sanghyuk?.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hakyeon keluar dari ruangan tersebut, entah mau pergi kemana.

Hongbin berdiri dari duduk-nya melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju pinggiran tempat Taekwoon tertidur.

"Hyung~ aku bolehkan bermain-main sedikit saja?" Tanya Hongbin kepada Taekwoon yang masih sangat setia menutup matanya dan dia berharap semoga Hakyeon tidak mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

Dan sedikit senyuman simpul di bentuk oleh bibirnya setelah ia mengatakan keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tak lama lagi appa pasti mengetahui-nya." Ucap Jaehwan panik berjalan bolak-balik di depan Sanghyuk yang duduk disofa.

"Tenanglah Hwannie hyung, N hyung pasti tidak pergi jauh." ucap Wonshik menenangkan Jaehwan dan berjalan bolak-balik dengannya.

Apa yang harus mereka katakan jika appa mereka mengetahuinya?.

Itulah yang terus dipikirkan Jaehwan, Sanghyuk maupun Wonshik kepada Mr. Cha yang terkenal akan kegalakannya.

Sanghyuk duduk dengan tangan yang berada dikepalanya dan kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"AARRRHHHH" teriak-nya frustasi

Mengagetkan Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Ini sudah 8 jam sejak Hakyeon menghilang tepat pada pukul 11 siang tadi.

Dan ini juga sudah jam 19.00 seharusnya mereka sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namun, apa daya. Hakyeon menghilang. Mereka tidak ingin dimarahi hanya karena ceroboh menjaga satu orang saja.

Oleh karena itu Jaehwan mengirimkan eommanya pesan bahwa mereka akan menginap di luar untuk beberapa waktu ke depan dan berharap appa mereka tidak curiga atas perilaku tidak biasa mereka tersebut.

Walaupun begitu rasa panik masih ada di hati mereka. Ketidak tenangan terus menghantui.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa Hakyeon baik-baik saja bersama sang aegya didalam perutnya dan appa mereka tidak curiga sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 21.48 Hakyeon belum juga memberi mereka kabar.

Mata mereka masih terbuka lebar walau sebenarnya mata mereka tersebut minta ditutup, agar bisa beristrahat.

Beberapa menit kemudian mata mereka hampir saja tertutup jika saja, suara ponsel Sangyyuk tidak berdering menyanyikan lagu VIXX - Chained Up.

Membuat mereka harus membuka lebar mata mereka dan memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Sanghyuk meraih ponselnya.

Harapan, kalau itu adalah Hakyeon yang menelepon tetaplah hanya harapan. karena nomor tersebut menampilkan kata 'Nomor Pribadi'

Yang artinya nomor itu tidak diketahui sama sekali.

Sanghyuk kembali melihat kearah hyungnya seakan memberi pertanyaan lewat matanya dan di anggukan oleh Jaehwan.

"Yeoboseoyo?" Angkat Sanghyuk meng-loudspeaker-kannya

'Ini dengan Cha Sanghyuk?' Tanya seseorang diseberang.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri." Jawab Sanghyuk melirik hyungnya.

'Aku hanya ingin mengkomfirmasikan bahwa Cha Hakyeon sangat baik-baik saja, sekian.' Ucap orang tersebut.

"Tunggu, dimana Hakyeon? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Jaehwan tiba-tiba saja menyerobot ponsel Sanghyuk saat orang tersebut mengakhiri perkataannya.

'Tenang saja, kalian tidak usah panik. Dia ada bersamaku.' Ucap seseorang yang ada di seberang tersebut.

"Yak! Kembalikan Hakyeon hyungie" kali ini Sanghyuk menyerobot kembali ponsel-nya dan berteriak disana.

'Tentu saja, Aku akan mengembalikannya... kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku' Ucap seseorang tersebut dengan sedikit jeda.

Sanghyuk, Jaehwan dan Wonshik sudah akan bernafas lega atas ucapannya. Namun, kembali di buat kaget oleh perkataannya kepada Sanghyuk.

"Hahahaha... Jangan gila! Mengenal-mu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenali?" Balas Sanghyuk di sertai dengan tawa-nya dan perkataannya pun di ancungin jempol oleh Jaehwan dan Wonshik.

'Ah, baiklah. Terserah padamu saja. Aku tunggu jawabanmu dalam 12 jam dari... Uhm... sekarang.' ucap seseorang tersebut, saat Jam di dinding berdentang dan jam di ponsel mereka menunjukkan jam 22.00 tepat.

'Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Anyyeong' lanjut-nya setelah jam berhenti berdentang.

"Tu-tunggu! Ahhh... Dia sudah mematikannya. Sial!" Ucap Sanghyuk menendang meja di depannya.

Bug

"Awh... appo..." Ringgisnya kemudian.

"Haaah... Hanya dia petunjuk kita.. Coba tadi kau menghambat waktu-nya sedikit tadi." ucap Jaehwan merebahkan badannya di sofa di samping Sanghyuk juga Wonshik.

"Haiz... Yyungie-ah... Kenapa bukan kau saja yang berbicara." ucap Sanghyuk kesal mempoutkan bibir-nya karena dirinya paling tidak suka di salahkan.

"Ah, sudahlah.. Kita tidur saja dulu sebelum dia kembali menelepon di ponsel-mu, besok akan aku bawa laptop-ku dan alat pelacak baru untuk melacak-nya." Ucap Wonshik melerai mereka berdua sebelum nantinya menjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang besar.

Kedua-nya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Wonshik, kemudian berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.  
.

Di seoul hospital

Di pagi yang cerah ini yang di awali dengan suara ayam berkokok dan juga burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang-nya, daun-daun berjatuhan, anak-anak bermain-ria.

Hakyeon tertidur disamping tempat Taekwoon yang masih terbaring, sambil terus mengemgam tangannya.

Namun, gerakan tangan Taekwoon membuatnya terbangun.

"Woonnie?" Tanya Hakyeon yang sontak berdiri saat di lihatnya Taekwoon perlahan-lahan membuka matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"Yeonnie~" lirih Taekwoon kecil seperti berbisik saat di lihatnya Hakyeon dihadapannya.

"Untunglah kau sudah sadar Woonie... Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Ucap Hakyeon berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa di saat Hakyeon hyungie berada di sini, hyung bisa terbangun? Cinta memang tidak bisa di salahkan yah hyung... sangat ajaib." ucap Hongbin merasa kagum terhadap cinta kedua orang tersebut.

Perkataan Hongbin membuat Taekwoon mengendarkan padangannya kearah kanannya.

Senyuman tipis tercipta di sana jika saja kalian tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Kau... Pasti yang membawanya... kesini kan? Binnie.." Tanya Taekwoon terbata, kenapa wajah dan lidah-nya terasa kaku saat di mencoba berbicara?

"Kenapa hyung bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah hyung punya indra keenam saat koma?" Tanya Hongbin sedikit bercanda.

"Hyungie... sangat mengenalmu... binnie-ah, seperti hal-nya... dirimu... sangat mengenal... Hyung." Ucap Taekwoon,

Ah, Taekwoon mengentahui-nya sekarang. Ternyata dia koma toh.

"Binnie-ah, ayo kita keluar, dokter Yoo akan memeriksa Woonnie" ucap Hakyeon saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ya, hyung" jawab Hongbin, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana di susul oleh Hak Yeon, tak lama setelah mereka keluar dokter Yoo masuk beserta dengan suster Lee.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Taekwoon-ssi?" Tanya dokter Yoo memeriksa denyut nadi di tangannya.

"Sangat baik, dokter... Yoo?" Jawab Taekwoon singkat seperti biasannya.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Kondisinya saat ini sangat baik. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit terapi untuk membuat tubuhnya bergerak kembali seperti biasanya." ucap dokter Yoo membaca buku laporan di mejanya kemudian menutupnya.

"Baik, kami mengerti" jawab Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, silakan urus adminitrasi terapi untuk saudara Taekwoon" ucap dokter Yoo lagi.

"Kami akan segera mengurusnya." jawab Hongbin kemudian berdiri di ikuti oleh Hakyeon dan juga dokter Yoo.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berjalan kembali ke ruangan dimana Taekwoon berada.

Sedangkan Hongbin mengurus administrasi terapi untuk Taekwoon.

"Woonnie-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu? sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Hakyeon saat dirinya sudah duduk di samping Taekwoon.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa baikkan... saat dirimu ada di sini, bersamaku." Jawab Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon berblushing-ria.

Ah... Taekwoon bisa mengombal ternyata saudara-saudara.

'Wonnie-ah, aku berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun... Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu... Apapun yang terjadi.' Batin Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis kearah Taekwoon yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Taekwoon.

Baiklah, tinggalkan saja mereka dulu yah.

.

.

.

.  
.

Jam 09.56

Hongbin sudah selesai mengurus adminitasi terapi Taekwoon.

'Masih 4 menit lagi.' batinnya.

Ah, kenapa berjalannya waktu terasa sangatlah lama untuk Hongbin?.

Dia ingin cepat-cepat menelepon sang pemilik suara imut tersebut.

Ya.. Dia ingin sedikit menganggu alias sedikit bermain-main dengan Sanghyuk si pemilik suara imut menurut Hongbin.

Suara tawa di line seberang kemarin masih sangat jelas diingatannnya.

Dan itu membuat pipinya sedikit memerah memikirkannya.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Hongbin sejak semalam. Namun, sebuah jawaban tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

Apakah Hongbin telah jatuh cinta dengan si pemilik suara imut itu?.

'Tidak.. Tidak... Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.' Batinnya menolak sambil mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Jam 10.00 tepat. Hongbin kembali menelepon Sanghyuk.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" Tanya Hongbin to do point.

"Anu... Itu... hyungie... Kau yang jawab!" Suara gugup dan teriakkan di line seberang membuat Hongbin hampir saja tertawa mendengarnya.

Lucu sekali menurutnya. Apakah anggota keluarga Cha selalu seperti ini? Batinnya. dia tersenyum sampai-sampai dimplenya terlihat, saat mendengar suara Sang Hyuk di line seberang seperti seorang yeoja yang baru ditembak oleh seseorang yang di sukainya.

Membayangkannya saja hampir membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apalagi jika itu benar adanya. Pasti akan lucu sekali melihatnya bukan?.

"Hmm... Bisakah kau menganti syaratnya?" Tanya Jaehwan

"Ya... Mungkin bisa, tergantung mereka yang ada disekitarmu." Ucap Hongbin

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaehwan di line seberang bingung.

"Hm... Kau menaruh pelacak suara bukan di ponsel itu?" Tebak Hongbin.

"Eh?"

"Ahh sepertinya diskusi hari ini dibatalkan saja yah. Bye" ucap Hongbin sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu asal kau kembalikan Hak Yeon Hyunggie" ucap Sang Hyuk tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Kesepakatannya di terima. datanglah ke taman 'Park Moon' (asal kasih nama) jam 2 siang besok. Aku menunggumu, jjagiya." Ucap Hongbin memutuskan sambungannya.

"Pfffttt... Hahahaha... Lucu sekali mereka. Hahaha..." Ucap Hongbin tertawa.

"Ah, ma'af Ravi-ssi. Kau pasti merasa sedih sekarang" ucap Hongbin seakan baru mengingat perasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sementara di apartemen Wonshik

"Penculik yang sungguh aneh dan membuatku penasaran." Ucap Jaewan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bukan sungguh lagi hyungie, tapi, sangat-sangat aneh..., biasanya kan penculik meminta uang tebusan bukannya minta sebuah hubungan." Ucap Sanghyuk menimpali.

"Dan dia pintar sekali karena bisa mengetahui alat pelacak suara rancanganku yang belum pernah keluar ini." ucap Wonshik memandangi alat pelacak suaranya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, Shikkie-ah" ucap Jae Hwan menghibur sang kekasih.

"Haah... Mungkin saja yah..." Balas Won Shik seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sementara di ruangan Taekwoon.

"Woonnie-ah. Kau mau makan apel?" Tanya Hakyeon senang.

"Hmm... Yah, boleh" jawab Taekwoon yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Di perhatikannya semua gerakkan Hakyeon.

Sepertinya dia sangat merindukannya sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Sosok yang sudah menghilang 5 bulan lalu. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menganjal pikirannya dan di beranikan dirinya bertanya pada Hakyeon yang dia tahu pasti kalau Hakyeon paling tidak suka di katakan... Ehem.. gemuk ehem...

"Yeonnie-ah..." Panggil Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menghentikan gerakan mengupas apel-nya.

"Ya, ada apa Woonnie? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Hakyeon.

"Hmm... Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Kau sudah bertanya Woonnie-ah.. Kkk" ucap Hakyeon sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Taekwoon

'pabboya... sejak kapan aku jadi gugup begini?' batinnya bertanya.

Hakyeon kembali mengupas apel dan mulai memotongnya kecil agar mudah di makan oleh Taekwoon.

"Ehm, itu... Apa..."

"Ehm? Apa Woonnie?" Tanya Hakyeon penasaran.

"Apa... Apa... kau gemukkan Yeonnie?" Tanya Taekwoon takut-takut

Karena dia tahu pasti Hakyeon akan marah padanya karena sudah berani menanyakan hal yang paling sensitive untuk Hakyeon.

Sshhiiinnn

Dan benar saja 4 sudut siku-siku berwarna merah tercipta di sudut kepalanya. Kalau ini anime pasti kalian bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Woonnie-ah~" ucap Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis yang mana menurut Taekwoon itu adalah senyuman yang mengerikan yang sedang terpasang di wajah Hakyeon.

Glup..

"Ini. Bukan. Lemak. Tapi. Aegya." Tunjuk Hakyeon dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya pada perutnya yang buncit, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Hiks... Ini hiks.. Aegya hiks... Huuaaa... Woonnie Pabbo... Huhuhuu...pabboya..." Ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mulai terisak.

Perasaan yang tadinya mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan, Bagi Hakyeon.

'Eh? Aegya? Sejak kapan?.' Batin Taekwoon bingung

"Pabboya... Ini aegya... Hiks.. Hiks... Bukan lemak pabbo... Woonnie pabbo... Woonnie jahat sama aegya..." Isak Hakyeon semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Si... Siapa yang berani-beraninya menghamilimu Yeonnie? Biar ku hajarkan untukmu." Ucap Taekwoon mencoba menghentikan tangisan Hakyeon

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan menghajarkannya untukku?" Tanya Hakyeon memastikan, airmatanya sedikit berhenti.

"Ya. akan aku hajarkan untukmu yeonnie. Jadi, cepat katakan siapa orangnya..." jawab Taekwoon berapi-api, tangannya di kepalkan sebagai penyemangatnya.

"Orangnya adalah... KAU, PABBOYA!" Teriak Hakyeon setelah mengambil nafas sejenak.

"HHEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Kaget Taekwoon, dan Hongbin bersamaaan.

Sesosok Ahjumma yang berada tepat disamping pintu tersebut mendengarnya dan pergi dari sana.

Nah lhoe? #kabuuuuurrrrrrr

.

.

.

.  
TBC Author Note !

Hahahha... Bagian Hongbin sama LeoN bikin ngakak #untuksaya. Chapter ini agak panjangan sepertinya.

Seharusnya dihentikan saat Ravi sedih sih. Tapi, karena saya rasa kurang jadi yah... Panjangin saja deh... Kkkk... Chapter depan mungkin agak pendek. #always.

Neomu Gomawo sudah mereview :

|| Rina Putry299 Eon || Bbangssang || Nam Jung || Hakyeon Jung Eon || Kim Hyun Soo || Chelle || Emma ||

Key tunggu review-nya lagi... Mian lama yah...

Oh, iya... Sedikit balasan review :D

Rina Putry299 Eon :

Eonnie... Itu sudah seperti biasa-nya... Kurang panjangkah?

NADO BOGOSHIPEO EOONNNIIIEEE! #kenapajadihisteris?

Ini sudah dilanjutkan eon yah... Kong sedang merana eon... Meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sendiri... Kkkk... Just Kidding.

Bbangssang :

Ngak tahu yah... Sesuai alur saja sih aku ngikutin-nya. Jadi ini bakal sad or happy.. I don't know, Hehehe... Saya juga ngak tega kalau aegya di dalam perut Hak Yeon tidak memiliki appa.

Nam Jung :

Hey, Nam Jung-ah ini sudah di update. Ngak apa-apa kok... Santai saja. Saya malah senang kalau ada reader yang easy going seperti anda. :D

Hakyeon Jung Eon :

Hongbin ngak punya rencana apapun untuk menyakiti LeoN kok, Eonnie...

Yang ada malah dia punya rencana untuk mengaet Sang Hyuk lho eonnie..

Na Lhoe? #malahmemberitahurencananya #dikejarHongBindanSangHyuk

Kim Hyun Soo :

Ini sudah dilanjutkan yah... Gomawo sudah menyukai Eomma and Appa VIXX yang Cute dan super duper Sweet ini.

Chelle :

Iya.. Makasih sudah memberi sarannya. Saya akan berusaha menguranginya.

Kalaupun masih ada lagi di chapter ini dan selanjut-nya mohon dima'afkan... Hehe... Nado gomawo :D #bow

Emma :

Anyyeong Emma-ah.

Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja bacanya yah... Saya tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. :D Iya, ini sudah update yah...

Untuk pertanyaan yang dalam tanda kutip tersebut...

menurut saya itu sama sekali tidak lebay...

Karena saya juga begitu, sebelum saya mempostingkan kelanjutannya ini, saya akan membaca dahulu review-nya, dan seperti yang anda rasakan. Saya pun akan tersenyum setelah membacanya.

Oh, iya... Dan untuk pelukkannya... dilongarkan sedikiiitt saja... Saya sesak nafas... Kkkk... Just Kidding. :D

Gomawo sudah mereview yah... Key tunggu lagi review-nya. :D

Sekian balasan review dari saya dan mian kepanjangan author note-nya. #verydeepbow

Nado Gomawo untuk yang sudah mengfav dan mengfollow cerita saya tentang 'Only U' Ini. #verydeepbow

Uhm... untuk chapter ini... want to review?

~Key~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Preview Chapter 08

"Si... Siapa yang berani-beraninya menghamilimu Yeonnie? Biar ku hajarkan untukmu." Ucap Taek Woon.

"Benarkah? Kau akan menghajarkannya untukku?" Tanya Hak Yeon memastikan

"Ya. akan aku hajarkan untukmu yeonnie. Jadi, cepat katakan siapa orangnya..." jawab Taek Woon berapi-api, tangannya dikepalkan sebagai penyemangatnya.

"Orangnya adalah... KAU, PABBO!" Teriak Hak Yeon setelah mengambil nafas sejenak.

"HHEEEHHHHHH?" Kaget Taek Woon dan Hong Bin bersamaaan.

Seorang ahjumma yang berdiri disamping pintu mendengarnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.  
Warning : alur kecepatan.

Happy Reading!

.

.  
.

"HYUNG! Apa itu benar yang dikatakan Hakyeon hyung? K-kau menghamilinya? Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Pergi ke mana nae hyung yang sangat tidak suka mengincari janjinya tersebut?." Ucap Hongbin bertanya berturut-turut.

"Anu... Binnie-ah, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat..." ucap Taekwoon mencoba mengelak dengan ke dua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau mengakui semua perbuatanmu? Apakah kau lupa hari itu? Hari dimana kau memaksa melakukannya padaku?" Tanya Hakyeon juga merasa Taekwoon mencoba mengelak.  
Waduh... Jung Taekwoon tamat sudah riwayatmu.

Tatapan mengitimidasi di tunjukkan Hongbin kepada sang hyung sedangkan Hakyeon matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sepertinya dia akan menanggis... Sekarang.

"HUAAAAAA...! Kau jahat sekali woonnie...!"

Dan itu benar saja. Hakyeon kembali menangis karena Taekwoon.

'Kukira Hakyeon hyung memang sedikit gemuk? Ternyata..' batin Hongbin mengelengkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.  
.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau hamil Yeonnie-ah, kau kan namja? Ini tidak masuk akal.." Ucap Taekwoon heran, (mungkin).

"Aku juga tidak tahu pabbo... Tanyakan saja pada Dokter keluarga-ku (memang Taekwoon tahu?)." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu..."

"Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa hamil dan prosesnya bagaimana pun... Aku...Aku merasa bahagia... Bahagia memilikimu di sampingku... Aku merasa.. Aku manusia paling bahagia saat ini... Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu.. Saranghae..." Ucap Taekwoon air mata mulai mengenang di matanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Hakyeon. Menghapus airmatanya yang hampir jatuh yang membuat semburat merah di ke dua pipinya semakin terlihat.

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya sedikit terdiam karena sekarang Taekwoon mulai banyak bicara lagi...

Taekwoon yang pemalu sangat mengemaskan di saat seperti ini..

Hakyeon berdiri, mendekat pada Taekwoon menangkup wajahnya, sehingga mereka sekarang saling tatap menatap

"Aku mencintaimu, saranghae" ucapnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka bersama.

Aahh... Mereka pasti sudah melupakan seseorang yang cengo melihat mereka berciuman namun, sesaat kemudian senyum dimpel-nya terlihat.

Dia senang. Sangat senang.. Akhirnya hyungnya mendapatkan kebahagiaanya.

Ah... Hongbin hampir saja lupa besok dia harus memulangkan Hakyeon ke saudara-saudaranya.

Pabbo Hongbin. (Kkkk)

Ah, dia bicarakan saja nanti bersama Hakyeon hyung. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Hakyeon hyung' batinnya. Kemudian mendekat pada Hakyeon yang saat ini sedang menemani Taekwoon tidur dengan duduk di kursi dekat Taekwoon.

"Hyung..." Panggil Hongbin

"Ada apa Binnie?" Tanya Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya dari Taekwoon yang tertidur.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Hongbin

"Tentu, kita bicara di luar saja" jawab Hakyeon

Hakyeon bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke luar ruangan Taekwoon yang di ikuti oleh Hongbin.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah" ucap Hakyeon setelah mereka berada di luar.

"Hyung... Sepertinya kau harus pulang dulu besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi.." Ucap Hongbin

"Ehm... Baiklah, aku pulang besok dan kau harus menepati janjimu ya..." Ucap Hakyeon

"Ah, hyung tahu... Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu bukan Hongbinnie? " Tanya Hakyeon to do point.

"Eh? Eh? Ba.. T-tidak... Aku t-tidak merencanakan apapun kok hyung..." Ucap Hongbin sedikit gugup.

Ups... sepertinya rahasia Hongbin bisa terungkap dengan sangat jelas bila sudah berhadapan dengan Hakyeon. (Kkkk)

"Apa kau menyukai Hyukkie?" Tanya Hakyeon ingin melihat reaksi Hongbin selanjutnya.

"Hyukkie?" Tanya Hongbin bingung

"Cha Sanghyuk. Apa kau menyukai uri Hyukkie?" Tanya Hakyeon lagi.

"Anu... Itu... Itu... Aku tidak tahu" jawab Hongbin akhirnya.  
Memalingkan wajahnya dari Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa... Bila kau menyukai uri Hyukkie, hyung menyetujuinya dan sangat mendukung kalian." ucap Hakyeon tersenyum kemudian berjalan memasuki kembali ruangan Taekwoon.

Hongbin terdiam di sana.

Apa tadi? Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Hakyeon hyung menyetujui dan mendukung dirinya kalau dia berpacaran dengan Sanghyuk kan?. Benarkan? Ini bukan mimpikan?

Hongbin menyubit pipinya untuk menyadarkannya kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Auh... Ini nyata... Hakyeon hyung mendukungku.." Ucap Hongbin sambil mengelus pipinya yang di cubitnya tadi.

Ah, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa dapat dukungan dari Hakyeon hyung?. Batinnya bertanya.

Memang membingungkan sih namun, Senyum manisnya kini terlihat semakin manis saja. #pengennyubitjugaitupipi

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungiee~~ aku tak mau... Kau saja yang menjadi pacarnya yah... yah yah..." Bujuk Sanghyuk kepada hyung ke duanya tersebut tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari seorang Kim Wonshik yang sudah jengah dengan rengekan dan bujukan yang di tujukkan Sanghyuk pada Jaehwan.

"Tidak Hyukkie... Kau yang menerimanya berarti kau yang harus menjadi pacarnya bukan hyung... Hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa pun tadi, bukankah sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menyetujuinya permintaannya?" ucap Jaehwan dan di benarkan oleh Wonshik

"Benar itu... Kau yang menyetujuinya berarti kau yang harus melakukannya Sanghyuk-ah" ucap Wonshik.

"Dan juga hyung sudah memiliki Shikkie sebagai pacar hyung... Dan kau tidak boleh melupakan itu." Ucap Jaehwan memeluk pinggang Wonshiknya possesive

"Ahh... Hyungie..." Rajut Sanghyuk mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kedekatan mereka. Uh... Rasanya Sanghyuk pengen juga ada yang belain dirinya seperti itu.. Apakah kata cemburu adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya?.

"Cha Sanghyuk si pintar dalam menganalis keadaan tiba-tiba saja menjadi bingung dalam memikirkan sebuah hubungan" ucap Wonshik dan Jaehwan bersamaan membuat ke duanya bertosria.

"Ish... Kalian... Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya dan aku bisa melakukannya" ucap Sanghyuk dengan angkuhnya ke pada dua orang di depannya tersebut dan juga untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Kau akan pulang besok?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ya.. Aku akan pulang besok." Jawab Hakyeon

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, mencoba mengalirkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ehem... Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depanku..." Ucap Hongbin.

Ah.. Lagi-lagi mereka melupakan Hongbin di sana. Rasanya Hongbin ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Cha Sanghyuk tersebut daripada berdiam diri di sana dan menonton adegan demi adegan dua orang namja dengan nama couple 'Neo' tersebut dengan gratis tanpa biaya dan ongkos pemutaran bioskopnya. #eh?

"Hehehe... Mian, Binnie-ah, hyung lupa akan kehadiranmu.." Ucap Hakyeon

"Yak hyung! Aku bukannya tidak memiliki aura kehadiran di sini... Kalian saja yang terlalu asik bermesraan" Ucap Hongbin kesel. Ehmm... Kepingin rasanya Hongbin mencubit pipi ke dua orang namja di depannya ini... Bagaimana bisa mereka secara bersamaan mengabaikan dirinya lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini...

"Ish... Aku keluar" ucap Hongbin kemudian

"Yah... Perginya jangan jauh-jauh yah..." Ucap Taekwoon dan Hakyeon bersamaan membuat ke duanya saling melempar senyum iseng.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hongbin pikir dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan kecil saja. Namun, sepertinya tidak merasa begitu.

Hongbin berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran mobil melesatkan mobilnya menuju tempat favoritnya.

Starlight Caffe

Tempat itu sangat populer ketika dia masih menduduki masa sma dan kuliah bersama Wonshik di korea namun, 1 tahun kemudian dia memiliki pergi ke paris untuk mencari suasana baru yang menyenangkan.

Setelah 5 tahun tidak ke sana rasanya Hongbin merindukan tempat itu, tempat yang penuh kenangan.

Kenangan-kenangan lucu namun sudah sangat jarang terjadi. Walau kadang-kadang di paris ada juga yang melakukan keisengan seperti yang di lakukan dirinya dan Wonshik.

Ah, teman seperjuangannya dulu itu lagi apa sekarang? Apakah dirinya sudah mempunyai kekasih? Apakah dirinya masih suka tidur? Dan menulis lirik lagu?. Walau dulu satu kantor namun, Hongbin tidak terlalu berinteraksi lagi dengan Wonshik yang saat ini sedang berada di perusahaan Taekwoon sebagai seketarisnya yang sebenarnya adalah seketaris Hakyeon dan mata-mata yang di kirim oleh Mr. Cha ke sana. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak mengetahui kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

Ting~

Bunyi pintu yang di buka dan bel pintu yang berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Ah, Hongbin kembali teringat dengan keisengan yang sering terjadi di sini saat memasuki kafe tersebut.

Semuanya adalah ulah dirinya dan Wonshik. Mereka di juluki duo mirror (2 cermin) yang terlihat berbeda namun, sama-sama memiliki sifat iseng yang tidak wajar.

Sama-sama iseng mengerjai orang-orang di dalam kafe tersebut. Sampai-sampai manager kafe tersebut mengingat dengan jelas wajah ke duanya.

"Ice Mocha latte" pesan Hongbin saat dirinya berdiri di depan kasirnya.

"12.000 won tuan" ucap kasirnya.

Hongbin hanya memberinya kartu atmnya yang sering di pakainya yang hanya beberapa detik saja sudah di kembalikan lagi padanya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu tempat yang sering di duduki dirinya dan Wonshik.

Di lihatnya sekeliling tempat itu. Dimana ada gambar bintang yang sangat banyak berjatuhan dan juga bintang-bintang yang terbalik serta bintang kutub selatanpun berada di sana.

Tempat itu tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu. Suasana dan dekornya juga. Sangat penuh dengan kehangatan namun juga sangat menyejukkan. Dan juga penuh dengan pengharapan. Seperti namanya bintang... Kafe tersebut penuh dengan harapan bukan?

"Ice Mocha latte-nya tuan" ucap seorang waiters (sorry kalau salah) menaruh minumannya di atas mejanya Hongbin.

"Kamshamnida" balas Hongbin mengaduknya kemudian menyeruputnya.

'Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu.' Batinnya

.

.

.

.  
.

Jam 14.30 PM

Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka setelah yakin dengan perkataan yang akan mereka katakan pada bumonim mereka.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, mereka mendengar sebuah perbincangan yang sangat mengasikkan dan seru sepertinya. Dan ini mungkin saja menjadi ajang yang bagus untuk mereka untuk membuat ke dua orang tersebut bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Aku ikut Appa!" Ucap Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk bersamaan memasuki ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut.. Rahasiakan ini dari ke duanya" ucap Mr. Cha

"Sepertinya ini akan seru..." Ucap Mrs. Cha kepada seseorang di sampingnya

Seseorang tersebut hanya tersenyum untuk mendeskripsikan kebahagiaannya.

Ahhh... Rasanya mereka tidak sabar untuk melakukan aksi tersebut tanpa ke dua orang tersebut ketahui... Pasti akan seru melihat wajah bingung ke dua orang itu... (Kkkk)

"Oh, iya... Mana Hakyeon?" Tanya Mr. Cha

Aduh... Mampus... Mereka melupakan hyungnya... Tapi, tenang saja kan mereka sudah membuat alasan yang menurut mereka bagus.

"Ehm... Yeonnie Hyungie katanya ingin menginap di apartemen Wonshik hyung, Appa" ucap Sanghyuk memberitahukan.

"Katanya sih kangen Wonshik, kemarin saja Wonshik sampai harus keliling toko di kota seoul hanya untuk mencari rujak nangka di tengah malam" ucap Jaehwan menimpali.

"Aduh... Kasihan sekali Wonshik... Pasti dirinya capek sekali..." Ucap Mrs. Cha mengasihani keadaan Wonshik yang sebenarnya Wonshik baik-baik saja di apartemenya.

"Ah, pantas saja dia tidak membawa laporan padaku hari ini" ucap Mr. Cha.

Huffff... Syukulah mereka percaya... Kalau tidak, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk harus mencari alasan yang lebih bagus untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Hakyeon sedang di bawa pergi oleh seseorang yang tidak di ketahui namanya.

Keberungan ternyata berada di pihak mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Keesokan harinya jam 14.00 PM tepat di taman Moon Park

Hakyeon kembali kepada mereka dengan selamat dan sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

Namun, mereka semua di buat kaget dengan teriakkan Wonshik yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka.

"HONGBIN? Kau benar Hongbin? Yak! Kau pasti orangnya..." Ucap Wonshik cepat.

"Aduh... Kau tidak berubah ravi-ah, selalu cepat berbicara. Ini bukan lagu man... Dan yups... It's right" Balas Hongbin.

"Tunggu? Hongbin... Rasanya aku pernah dengar... Tapi dimana? Hongbin..." Pikir Jaehwan

"Jung Hongbin Imnida, kita pernah bertemu di paris 4 tahun yang lalu, Cha Jaehwan-ssi" ucap Hongbin

"Ah... Jung Hongbin si prince charming itu? Astaga... Lama tidak bertemu denganmu... Ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku.." Ucap Jaehwan

Sedangkan Sanghyuk terasa terabaikan oleh acara reuni hyung-hyungnya dengan seorang namja yang baru saja di ketahui namanya Jung Hongbin tersebut.

Sanghyuk terus memperhatikan interaksi mereka berempat tanpa di sadarinya sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tampan..." Gumam Sanghyuk cukup membuat mereka berempat memalingkan wajah mereka ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sanghyuk saat mereka berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hyukkie? Kau mengatakannya pada siapa?" Tanya Hakyeon smrik kecil terpasang di wajahnya begitupula dengan Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang saling melirik.

Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan mainan baru untuk mengoda Sanghyuk... Kkkk... Sepertinya Sanghyuk akan menjadi bualan mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan...

"Tidak...aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa..." Ucap Sanghyuk bingung...

"Tampan!" Koor ketiga orang yang ada di depannya kini.

"Aah... Tampan... Tunggu apa? Tampan? Siapa?" Ucap Sanghyuk menganggukan kepalanya namun, kemudian bingung sendiri lagi...

Tidak lama kemudian dia ingat akan perkataannya tersebut...

"Hhhyyyaaaa..." Teriak Sanghyuk lari masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" mereka semua tertawa atas reaksi Sanghyuk yang menurut mereka lucu termasuk Hongbin.

'Mengemaskan' batin Hongbin.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sanghyuk POV

Haiz... Memalukan sekali... Kenapa juga aku bisa tanpa sadar mengucapkannya.

Tapi, dia memang tampan dan kurasa tak buruk juga mengjalin hubungan dengannya.

Si penculik tampan. Humm... Julukkanku untukmu cukup bagus bukan? Jung Hongbin-ssi

Tapi, para hyung pasti tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Brak!

"Hyukkiee..." Teriak Hwannie hyung dan Yeonnie hyung berbarengan

Dan benar saja, mereka memasuki kamarku tanpa perlu ku bukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ck.

Sepertinya diriku akan mati dengan muda karena di goda terus menerus sama ke dua hyungku ini...

Semoga saja aku tidak mati muda yah... Doain saja.

Sanghyuk POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari tersebut, Hakyeon sering mengunjungi Taekwoon selama seminggu dan pulang saat malam hari.

Semuanya seperti sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin seorang Cha Hakyeon yang saat ini sedang mengandung seorang aegya dan sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuhnya 2 hari yang lalu..

Seperti saat ini, di mana hari ini Taekwoon keluar dari rumah sakit 'Seoul Hospital' Hakyeon dengan riang mengemasi semua pakaian Taekwoon.

Setelah selesai, Hakyeon duduk di samping Taekwoon yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya di sofa.

Apakah dia tidur? Sepertinya tidak. Karena baru saja Hakyeon ingin menyentuh pipinya tangannya sudah di genggam duluan oleh Taekwoon membuat senyuman di wajah datar tersebut terukir di sana.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Hakyeon membaringkan tubuhnya di paha Taekwoon.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa mengantuk sekarang" jawab Taekwoon.

"Ehm... Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hubungan kita kepada orangtuaku dan orangtuamu" tanya Hakyeon

"Ide bagus, aku ingin kita cepat menikah agar aegya memiliki ke dua orangtua di sampingnya." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Walau harus melawan eomma tidak apa-apa asal itu untukmu, Yeonnie" lanjut Taekwoon.

"Kalau pun mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, tidak apa-apa karena yang kucintai hanya dirimu, Woonnie-ah oleh karena itu aku juga akan mempertahankan hubungan ini" ucap Hakyeon mengelus pipi Taekwoon.

"Yah... Aku juga hanya mencintaimu Yeonnie, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengantikanmu dan aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirimu Yeonnie-ah" ucap Taekwoon memengang tangan Hakyeon di pipinya.

Menikmati waktu berdua membuat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tidak menyadari pintu di sana terbuka sedikit membuat seseorang dapat dengan muda memasukan sesuatu di sana dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Dan tiba-tiba saja bau aneh menyebar keseluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Woonnie... Apa kau tidak mencium sesuatu?" Tanya Hakyeon merasa ada bau aneh seperti... bau obat yang sangat menyengat..

"Yah... Aku juga menciumnya... Tunggu... kenapa aku merasa.. Mengantuk...?" Ucap Taekwoon matanya mulai menutup sedikit demi sedikit

"Aku juga... Merasa begitu... Mengantuk.." Ucap Hakyeon matanya juga mulai menutup perlahan-lahan

Setelahnya mereka jatuh tertidur bersamaan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Okay, sepertinya mereka sudah tertidur. Ayo kita bawa mereka" ucap seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ku harap mereka tidak akan marah sama kita dan menghujani kita dengan sejuta pertanyaan" ucap seseorang di sampingnya lagi.

Sedangkan dua orangnya lagi hanya mengendikkan bahunya bersamaan.

"Semoga saja" ucap mereka kembali bersamaan namun, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC

Siapakah mereka? Dan kenapa mereka menculik Hakyeon dan Taekwoon? Ada maksud apa di balik rencana penculikkan tersebut?.

Yuk... Main tebak-tebakkan sama saya... Kkkk...

'Author Note'

Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mereview

|| Nam Jung || Rina Putry299 Eon || GaemGyu92 || Bbangssang || Chelle || Hakyeon Jung Eon || Kim Hyun Soo || Emma ||

Key tunggu lagi review-nya...

Neomu Gomawo juga yang sudah mengfav dan mengfollow cerita saya tentang 'Only U' ini...

Sedikit balasan Review :D

Nam Jung :

Ini sudah di lanjut... Mian kalau ini agak pendek dari chapter sebelumnya... Gomawo sudah menyemangatin Key yah... :D

Salam kenal juga Nam Jung... :D Keyla Imnida... Panggil saja Key yah...

Rina Putry299 Eonnie :

Hehehe... Sama eon... Key juga ngak bisa mengebayangin babe begitu...

Ahh... Eonnie... Masa kurang panjang... Uhmmm... #pout

Ini sudah lanjut eon yah... #kedipkedipmaeonnie

#BOW

GaemGyu92 :

Hehehe... Hongbin nakal yah... Ahjumma itu siapa yah... Saya juga penasaran.. Nah? Lol?

Bbangssang :

Karena Hakyeon sangat sensitif kali mendengar kata 'gendut' #ngaktahujugasih...  
Hehehe... Iya, sedang berisi anaknya Taekwoon. Kkk...

Chelle

Hay, Chelle.

Benarkah? Makasih sudah membacanya dan mereview dan semoga tidak bosan membacanya yah...

Di sini Hakyeon mendukung lhoe Hongbin berpacaran dengan Sanghyuk... Semoga mereka cepat-cepat beneran pacaran... Bukan main-main lagi... Hehehe :D

Hakyeon Jung Eonnie :

Hay... Eonnie... Santai saja eonnie... Key bakal nunggu kok...

Iya... Untungnya yah eon...

Momen rakennya agak banyakin? Di chapter depan yah eon... Kkkkk :D #nyengir

Kim Hyun soo :

Ini sudah dilanjutin chingu... Siapa yah itu ahjumma? Saya juga penasaran... Eomma Leo? Ehmm? #mikirdulu# ah! Mungkin saja kali yah... :D

Happy ending ngak yah... Ngak tahu... Lihat saja nanti yah chingu... :D

Emma :

Anyyeong, Emma-ah

Kenapa bisa Hpnya error? Pasti ada sesuatunya tuh... #soktahukey

Senang bisa melihat dirimu lagi di sana #lihatkotakreview #nyengir

Saya juga seneng baca review panjang...

Makasih bunganya... Emma tahu saja kalau key suka bunga... Apalagi bunga tulip kuning...

Hehe... Mian kalau ini kurang panjang yah...

Key tunggu lagi Reviewnya... Bye...

Mian Author Notenya kepanjangan. Hehe... :D

Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita saya tentang 'Only U' ini. #verydeepbow

~Key~ 


	10. Chapter 10 END

Warning : Chapter terakhir! Sediakan kripik kentang di samping anda dan kecilkan suara anda jika sedang membaca cerita ini dan jangan lupa bahwa typo selalu berada di mana-mana!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon POV

Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa terasa seperti dunia nyata? Seingatku.. aku sedang berbicara dengan Hakyeon tentang apa yang akan kita katakan pada orangtuanya dan orangtuaku. Namun, bau aneh tiba-tiba saja tercium dan aku merasa mengantuk begitu pula dengan Hakyeon. Setelahnya aku tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah...

KENAPA AKU BISA BERADA DI ALTAR GEREJA SEKARANG DENGAN PAKAIAN SERBA PUTIH?! Batinku berteriak.

Apa lagi rencana eomma sekarang? Menikahkanku dengan seorang yeoja pilihannya lagi? Astaga... Tanpa di ketahui oleh diriku.. Dia melakukannya lagi...

"Ck. Eomma" decihku tidak suka.

Tong... Tong... Tong...

Bunyi lonceng gereja membuat semua orang di dalam gereja kini berdiri semua.

Dan aku berdiri tak nyaman di sana hingga mataku menatap sosok yang sangat ku cintai berjalan dengan mengaitkan tangannya dengan seorang namja paru baya berumur sekitar 50 tahun di sebelahnya. Dan kalau benar dia pasti Mr. Cha yang sangatlah di takutin oleh semua kolega-kolega bisnis. Rumornya Mr. Cha sangatlah sadis bila itu sudah menyangkut keluarganya.

Dan itu membuatku mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padaku dan perusahaanku saat itu.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus berpikir 2x sebelum membuat marah Mr. Cha. Batinku

Taekwoon POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon POV

Pagi-pagi sekali Sanghyuk membangunkan ku dari tidur yang menurutku sangat di paksakan.

Namun, semua yang mereka lakukan membuatku bingung.

Kenapa aku harus memakai kemeja pink dengan jas berwarna putih?

Memangnya ada acara apa yang berlangsung sangat pagi-pagi sekali?.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

"Ke gereja, hyungie" Jawab Sanghyuk

"Ooh... Tapikan ke gereja ngak perlu seformal ini..." Ucapku melihat apa yang ku pakai

"Ah, banyak tanya... Lihat saja nanti" ucap Jaehwan malas

"Ish... Kau dongsaeng kurang ajar" ucapku menjewel kupingnya.

"Yak! Sakit hyung..." ucap Jaehwan memengang teliganya setelah ku lepas.

10 menit lamanya kami di sini, di dalam mobil menunggu mobil tersebut sampai pada tempat tujuan.

"Kenapa sangat sepi?" Gumamku memperhatikan sekeliling gereja.

Setelah kami sampai dan keluar semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan berlari menjauh dari tempat kami berdiri dengan menarik juga eomma ke dalam gereja.

Hingga tersiksa hanya aku dan appa. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

Hingga suara lonceng gereja terdengar di teliga kami.

Tong... Tong... Tong...

"Ayo" ucap Appa mengaitkan tangannya ke samping. Aku yang bingung hanya mengikuti saja yang terjadi dengan mengaitkan juga tanganku pada appa.

Kami melangkah ke arah gereja dengan kepala ku sedikit tundukkan.

Hingga suara pinta terbuka dan aku melihat sosok yang sangat ku cintai berdiri di depan sana dengan pakaian serba putih yang sedikit berlawanan warna dengan yang diriku pakai.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' Batinku bingung.

Kenapa semua orang berdiri? Kenapa di belakang Taekwoon ada pastor? Apakah ini adalah acara pernikahan? Siapa yang menikah? Dan mana pengantin perempuannya? Jangan-jangan... Aku... yang saat ini menjadi pengantin perempuan? tidak mungkin...

Banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku membuatku tanpa sadar sudah berdiri di samping Taekwoon sambil mengaitkan tanganku padanya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau memang benar ini mimpi... Tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini... Aku ingin terus merasakanya. Batinku.

Hakyeon POV End.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

"Mari kita mulai acara sakral ini." Ucap Pastor mengumungkan

"Saudara Jung Taekwoon akankah kau menerima saudara Cha Hakyeon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan hidup dalam suka dan duka bersama?" Tanya pastor kepada Taekwoon

"Ya, saya Jung Taekwoon menerima saudara Cha Hakyeon sebagai mendamping hidup dan hidup dalam suka dan duka bersama" jawab Taekwoon.

"Saudara Cha Hakyeon akankah kau menerima saudara Jung Taekwoon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan hidup dalam suka dan duka bersama?" Tanya pastor kepada Hakyeon

"Ya, saya Cha Hakyeon menerima saudara Jung Taekwoon sebagai mendamping hidup dan hidup dalam suka dan duka bersama" jawab Hakyeon

"Dalam ikatan kasih tuhan, kalian di pertemukan dan dalam kasihnya juga kalian di persatukan. Kata-kata yang telah diucapkan akan selalu menjadi satu pengikat di antara kalian." Ucap pastor memberikati keduanya.

"Silakan mencium pasangan anda." ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah dipersilahkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling memandang dan memegang tangan satu sama lain.

"Yeonni, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Taekwoon

"Woonnie, aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Hakyeon

mereka bertatapan dengan mesranya hingga sebuah suara menghancurkan suasana romantis yang dibuat oleh mereka.

"Aish... Kalian lama sekali... Cepatlah... Kalau Taekwoon hyung tidak ingin mencium Hakyeon hyung biar aku saja yang menciumnya." Ucap Hongbin dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang disana termaksud Sanghyuk dan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, dia sudah memancing kecemburuan dan kemarahan 2 orang.

(aish, kong kamu menggangu)

Mendengarnya sontak semua orang yang berada disana ber'kor'ia secara bersamaan kearah Hongbin.. Dan Sanghyuk?

Dia sendiri rasanya ingin sekali memukul mulut yang sudah berani mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sepertinya Sanghyuk cemburu eoh..

Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Wonshik hanya tertawa kecil atas perkataan Hongbin yang menurut mereka sedang memancing kecemburuan Sanghyuk itu.

ayolah, tinggalkan mereka, mari kita lanjutkan melihat pasangan pengantin ini.

Hakyeon merasa geli dengan ucapan Hongbin sedangkan Taekwoon yang mendengarnya ingin sekali memukul kepala adik kesayangannya itu dengan palu karena sudah mengatakan hal itu.

tanpa menunggu lama, Taekwoon menarik dan mencium Hakyeon tepat dibibirnya dan melumatnya sedikit.

Hakyeon yang menerima ciuman mendadak dari Taekwoon sedikit kaget dengan aksi Taekwoon membuat semburat merah berada di pipinya setelah ciuman yang dibilang cukup singkat itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

siulan dari berbagai orang dikeluarga mereka membuat Hakyeon yang sudah malu semakin malu... membuatnya memukul lengan Taekwoon yang tanpa rasa malunya kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

apakah kalian tahu? dia sebenarnya merasa sangat malu akan aksinya tadi yang menurutnya sangat... sangat... memalukan dan mendebarkan. (awh! gigit bibir)

tidak ingin terlalu lama jadi perhatian mereka. Taekwoon mengaitkan tangannya kesamping diikuti dengan Hakyeon yang tangannya dia kaitkan pada lengan Taekwoon.

mereka berjalan menuju pintu dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang ternyata sudah disediakan untuk mereka dan membawa mereka kesebuah tempat untuk merayakan pernikahan tersebut.

dibelakang mereka semua keluarga mereka mengikuti menggunakan mobil lain.

hingga mereka sampai disebuah restoran mewah milih Keluarga Cha.

"Blue Ocean"

itulah nama restauran tersebut. Restauran tersebut terkenal akan fasilitas yang dimilikinya serta pelayanan yang sangat memuaskan.

dengan ruangan yang besar dan juga mereka terkenal dengan dekorasi pesta kebun yang sangat menganggumkan.

dan disanalah mereka sekarang. dipesta kebun yang sangat luas tersebut.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon adalah orang paling bahagia saat ini.

senyuman terus merekah diwajah Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hanya sedikit menampilkan senyumannya.

walau sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berteriak disana dan mengklaim Hakyeon sebagai miliknya, agar tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mendekatinya. hanya dirinya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya...

Hakyeonnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pesta kebun tersebut terus berlanjut hingga sebuah keributan dibuat oleh 4 orang yang sangat di sayangi oleh mereka.

yah mereka... Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk.

berdiri ditengah-tengah pesta tersebut.

Terlihat Wonshik yang berlutut layaknya seorang namja melamar sang yeoja sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Jaehwan.

"Cha Jaehwan... kau tahu aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membuat suasana romantis layaknya didrama-drama korea saat ini... dan kau juga tahu kalau aku bukanlah seorang namja yang akan menginkari janji dan membuat pacarnya bersedih karena diriku... walau harus mati ditangan Mr. Cha sekalipun tak apa... asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu... karena aku terlalu mencintaimu dan cintaku ini hanya kau yang dapat memilikinya... maukah... maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" ucap Wonshik atau yang mereka kenal sebagai Ravi itu panjang lebar dan gugup.

ini yang dinantikannya, dia sudah merencanakan hal ini terlalu lama dan hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang tepat untuk melamar Jaehwan, itulah yang pikirkan Wonshik.

"aku..." Jaehwan bingung akan menjawab apa tentang lamaran yang dirasanya sangat tiba-tiba tersebut. tapi, menurut ravi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tiba-tiba.

Jaehwan mengingit bibirnya begitu pula dengan semua orang yang berada disana. berharap-harap cemas akan jawaban Jaehwan.

terima. terima. terima.

kata-kata itu terus mereka ucapkan dalam hati masing-masing karena tidak ingin membuat pesta besar keluarga Cha hancur dan berantakan karena teriakkan heboh orang-orang disana.

Hakyeon sampai mengingit jarinya Taekwoon saking takutnya dan Taekwoon sendiri hanya bisa berharap Jaehwan cepat-cepat memberikan jawabannya pada Ravi karena jarinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Aku... Aku..." Jaehwan mengingit bibirnya, dia takut sangat takut... Akan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya.

Diraihnya tangan Wonshik dan membuatnya berdiri bersama dengannya.

Wonshik merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat menantikan jawaban dari Jaehwan.

Dia, Jaehwan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonshik dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

Membuat semua orang yang berada disana, semakin dibuat penasaran akan jawaban Jaehwan.

"YAY!"

Tiba-tiba saja Wonshik yang mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Jaehwan padanya berteriak dan melompat kegirangan membuat mereka kaget.

Berlari memeluk Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang berada berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan juga memeluk Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang agak jauh dari tempat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berada.

Dan tak lupa dia, Wonshik mencium tangan Mr. Cha dan Mrs. Cha

Mengajak menari dan berputar-putar semua orang disana yang senang akan jawaban Jaehwan yang menurut mereka adalah jawaban yang menerima dirinya sebagai suaminya kelak.

Wonshik kembali menemui Jaehwan yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang tersebut.

Jaehwan menutup wajahnya karena malu atas kelakuan Wonshik yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Dan kata-kata selamat dari berbagai orang diberikannya pada Wonshik atas jawaban Jaehwan serta siulan-siulan yang menghebohkan.

Ah, ayolah... Jaehwan itu sebenarnya sangat senang kalau Wonshik menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Dan dia tidak bisa... Tidak menerimanya... Karena selama 3 tahun berpacaran dengan namja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama waktu mereka kecil.. dia sudah menantikan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Wonshik.

Pacar yang tidak peka akan perasaannya saat bekerja dan selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkannya. Namun, sangat perhatian,lembut dan baik hati.

"Hwanie... Lihat aku..." Ucap Wonshik mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaehwan pada wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Mendengarnya perlahan-lahan Jaehwan melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya.

Dan menatap Wonshik yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Sampai mereka tak mendengar suara-suara riuh disekitar mereka yang sebenarnya masih ada dan menganggap bahwa sekarang adalah dunia mereka sendiri.

Terlalu larut didalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari seseorang yang cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Aish... Dia ingin sekali menjitak seseorang disampingnya ini.

Seandainya saja hubungan mereka ini tidak dilandasi oleh permintaannya waktu itu.

Dia juga ingin merasa dimanjakan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Dan Sanghyuk merasa hubungan mereka ini tidak resmi sama sekali.

Uuh... Dan dilain pihak Hongbin juga merasa cangung bila sudah berada didekat Sanghyuk.

Dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sanghyuk, dia merasa hubungan mereka belum resmi sama sekali dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing setiap kali memikirkannya.

Dia sendiri masih bingung, bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat hubungan mereka menjadi resmi.

Apakah dia harus meminta izin Mr. Cha dan Mrs. Cha?.

Ahh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pusing kepalanya.

"Hongbin hyung..."

Merasa dipanggil Hongbin memalingkan kepalanya keasal suara...

"ya? Ada apa Sanghy.."

Cup

Hongbin membelakakan matanya saat dirasakan sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita resmi pacaran" ucap Sanghyuk setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan melengang pergi dari hadapan Hongbin dengan cepat karena malu akan aksinya tersebut.

"Eh? Sanghyuk tunggu! Tunggu!" Panggil Hongbin mengejar Sanghyuk yang berjalan sangat cepat.

Disaat bersamaan semua teriakkan histeris Hakyeon layangkan dan Mrs. Cha pingsan ditempat dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Mr. Cha

Jaehwan dan Wonshik malah asyik-asyiknya berciuman mesra mengabaikan semua orang disana.

"AHHH! PESTA PERNIKAHANKU KENAPA JADI AJANG LAMARAN DAN PERESMIAN HUBUNGAN!" Teriak Taekwoon mengagetkan semua orang termasuk Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Wonshik Hongbin dan Sanghyuk serta orang-orang yang berada disana yang langsung memasang wajah cengo mereka mendengar Taekwoon yang berteriak untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidup mereka.

GUBRAK!

Seketika semua orang jatuh karena teriakkan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian...

28 April 20XX

Jam 08.46 AM

Disebuah masion megah bergaya eropa barat hidup 2 orang manusia dengan 1 anak perempuan yang sangat pendiam dan jaimnya minta ampun #miripsiapayah?#

"HHYYYAAAAA Taekyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur eomma?" Tanya Hakyeon histeris melihat dapurnya hancur berantakan karena ulah si anak.

Tepung berserakan dimana-mana, telur-telur hancur dan pecah diatas lantai. Dan minyak-minyak juga berserakan dan juga entah dapat darimana anaknya ini... Sebuah cokelat menempel didinding dan lemari es mereka membentuk gambar sebuah keluarga bahagia disana.

"TAEKWOOONNNNN! BANGUN TUKANG TIDUR!" Teriakkan Hakyeon sungguh mengelegar keseluruh ruangan didalam ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar teriakkan Hakyeon dengan cepat Taekwoon melesat keluar kamar masih dengan baju piama tidurnya.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Ada apa yeobo? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak?" Tanya Taekwoon mengucek matanya.

"KAU!" tunjuk Hakyeon kepada Taekwoon dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah anak perempuan mereka.

"bawa Taekyeon bersamamu!" ucap Hakyeon histeris mengelengkan kepalanya.

lagi-lagi dengan sigap Taekwoon membawa Taekyeon didalam dekapannya menjauhi sang eomma.

"HUUUAAAA DAPURKUUU..."

meratapi nasibnya Hakyeon mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang anaknya buat didapur bersihnya tersebut.

apa salah Hakyeon hingga diberikan seorang anak perempuan yang menurut Hakyeon, nakalnya minta ampun. #timpukkepalaHakyeon.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

Bel rumah kembali terdengar.

"Iyaiya... Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Hakyeon berjalan menuju pintu utama

Cklek...

"Hay, hyung..." Sapa Jaehwan yang ternyata datang bersama sang suami Wonshik kerumahnya dengan keponakan namjanya yang baru berusia 2 tahun tersebut.

"Hay... Ayo, masuk.. masuk.." ucap Hakyeon menyuruh mereka masuk.

Namun, sebelum pintu kembali ditutup tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng ala ahjumma-ahjumma tidak jauh dari sana. #oops!#

"HYUUNNGGIIIEEE!" Teriak Sanghyuk langsung mendobrak pintu sebelum ditutup membuat Hakyeon yang sudah terbiasa dengan teriakkan Sanghyuk itu memundurkan badannya dari pintu.

BRAK!

Dan Sanghyuk langsung melompat memeluk Hakyeon yang tepat berada didepannya.

Dan terima dengan sangat baik oleh Hakyeon namun, kakinya tiba-tiba saja oleng dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh dengan Hakyeon yang berada dibawah.

Poor Hakyeon.

Dengan segera Hongbin yang tepat dibelakang mereka membantu Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon berdiri.

"HYUKKIE! JANGAN MEMPERBURUK HARIKU!" Teriak Hakyeon akhirnya.

"Oops!, Mian hyungie..." Ucap Sanghyuk menampilkan senyuman cengiran yang semakin membuat Hakyeon memasang muka betenya.

"Ahjussi Hwannie, Ahjussi, Shikkie, Ahjussi Binnie, Ahjussi Hyukkie dan baby Minnie kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini lagi?." Tanya Taekyeon yang berlari keluar mendengar keributan dipintu depan.

"Hay, Jaehwan, Wonshik dan baby Min.." Sapa Taekwoon yang mengikuti Taekyeon keluar.

"Hay, juga hyung.." balas mereka.

"Hay, Hongbin, Sanghyuk.." Sapa Taekwoon lagi.

Dan kembali balas oleh mereka.

"Hay, hyung.." Balas mereka.

"Ahjussi Hwannie... Boleh Yeonnie bermain bersama baby Minnie?" Tanya Taekyeon polos

"Tentu saja, jja.. Kalian pergilah bermain disana" ucap Jaehwan menunjuk kearah area bermain.

Oh, ayolah... Hari-hari Hakyeon sepertinya akan semakin buruk bila mereka sudah berkumpul seperti ini dirumahnya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, sudah Hakyeon ketahui bagaimana selanjutnya.

Dia Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa diruang tengah rumahnya.

1 jam berlalu dengan damai

2 jam sedikit-sedikit suara ribut mulai terdengar.

3 jam suara ribut mulai terdengar...

Prang!

HYAAA...

Taekyeon... Jangan mengoles cokelat dimuka Minnie

Hwaaa... Eomma...

Dan teriak-teriakkan selanjutnya membuat Hakyeon meremas rambutnya.

3

2

1

"DDDIIIIIIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" Teriak Hakyeon lebih mengelengar dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan seketika semua orang terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

HUAAA... apa ini... kenapa endingnya seperti itu?.

ah, sudahlah... bingung saya mau buat endingnya seperti apa, jadilah seperti ini.

hehehe... Neomu Gomawo tang sudah menyempatkan diri anda membaca dan mereview cerita saya temtang "Only U" yang berakhir dengan ending seperti itu.

dan neomu gomawo juga yang sudah mengfollow dan mengfav cerita saya ini tentang "Only U". #deepbow

byee... sampai ketemu di ff-ff saya yang lainnya...

~Key~


End file.
